Double Twins
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC KxL] [DISCONTINUED] What if Athrun and Lacus are a twins? And they entered Eternal High at the same time as Hibiki Twins? Main pairing, AxC, KxL
1. Chapter 1

**Double Twins**

"Quick, Lacus! What took you so long!"shouted Athrun from downstairs.

Lacus grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. "Sorry, you know, my hairs are too long so it take much time to tie it and…"

"Stop, you're always give that stupid excuse. I've said earlier, just cut your extremely long hair!"Athrun cut his sister off.

"No way I'll cut it! Anyway, I'm ready, let's go!"

"What about your breakfast?"asked Athrun, pointing at the table.

Lacus covered her mouth, gasping. "Oops. I forgot! Give me five minutes, Athrun."

Athrun sighed. "I don't know why I have this pink-haired girl as my twin sister…"

"Kira, if you don't come out from that room in a minute, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hey! You should not shout at your older brother like that, Cagalli!" Kira shouted back from the room.

Cagalli was furious. She hated to admit that she was younger than Kira…by 2 minutes. Just a second after that, Kira came with his bag at his back.

"What's with your sour face? Give me 5 minutes to take my breakfast, okay? I wonder why you are so excited today…I thought you hate school…"grumbled Kira as he ate his toast.

"Well, today we are going to a new school, of course I'm excited." Cagalli reasoned.

Kira drank his coffee. "Yeah, you're right. Actually I'm excited too."

"Aren't you two should going now, Kira, Cagalli? Or else you will be late."interrupted their mother.

Kira rose and hugged his mother. "Yes, we are going. Bye, Mom. Take care."

Cagalli also hugged her mother and kissed her at cheek. "Goodbye, Mom. Take care."

Their mother, Via Hibiki smiled at the twins. "Take care, both of you. Have a happy day!"

The two then walked to school. They had their own car but they prefered to walk.

"Eternal High School…"suddenly Kira muttered.

Cagalli turned and stared at her brother. "Why?"

"No…just saying it… I wonder what it looks like…"

Suddenly, they heard a cry from behind.

"Athrun! Give me that book!"

A blue haired guy ran as he waved a pink book. "Hahaha, so this is your diary! I'll read it and tell Mom what you write here!"he shouted.

"No! Please don't! Athrun, please…give me that book!"cried the pink-haired girl, nearly in tears.

"Hey! Lacus, don't cry! Hahaha, what a baby! Baby Lacus!"Athrun tauted, teasingly.

Accidentally, he bumped with a figure and both of them fell onto the ground. The book lied on the ground. Lacus immediately took the book and put it in her bag.

Athrun got up. "You care more about that book than me, huh?"he said, dusting his trousers.

Then, he turned and tried to help the figure that he bumped with. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"he asked.

"Yeah. Next time, try to bump with a car. DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU NOT TO PLAY ON THE ROAD!"shouted the figure.

"Cagalli, our mother didn't teach you to shout like that too, right?"

scolded Kira. He turned to Athrun. "Please forgive my sister. But what she said is right, it is dangerous to play on the road, umm…"

"Athrun, Athrun Zala. It's okay. She is your sister?"asked Athrun, looking at Cagalli who was dusting her clothes.

Kira nodded. "I'm Kira. Her name is Cagalli. We are twins."he explained.

Athrun smiled. "Oh, what a coincidence…Meet my twin, Lacus."

Lacus stood beside Athrun. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Athrun's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Lacus."greeted Kira.

Cagalli grumbled something at their back. "Hey, anyone knows how to tie this ribbon?"she asked.

The three turned to her. "Oh my, Cagalli, why did you untie that ribbon? Are you forget that you can't tie it? You asked Mom to tie it this morning."sighed Kira.

"Hey, pink-haired girl there, umm…Lacus, right? Can you tie this ribbon for me?"asked Cagalli as she saw the same ribbon around Lacus's collar.

Lacus smiled faintly. "Unfortunately, I can't, Cagalli. Umm…I asked Athrun to tie it for me this morning."

Athrun approached the blonde. "Let me tie it."he offered.

Cagalli was hesitated at first. At last, she gave the ribbon to Athrun since there's no one could tie it except for him. Athrun tied it neatly.

"Here, it's done."he said.

"Thanks."Cagalli looked up and their eyes met. Their hearts started to beat faster.

'What's this feeling…'thought Athrun, staring at the beatiful amber eyes in front of him.

'Shoot, why must my heart beat faster in this time…I think he could hear it…We are so close…' thought Cagalli as she gazed dreamingly at Athrun's emerald eyes.

Kira and Lacus looked at themselves. "How long they will stay like that?"whispered Kira. Lacus just shrugged.

Finally, Kira let go a false cough. Athrun and Cagalli was shocked and immediately blushed. Athrun returned to Lacus's side and acted like nothing happened. Lacus smirked evilly.

"Oh, I must write in my diary today that I've met my future sister in law."she teased.

"Lacus!"denied Athrun, blushing madly.

Kira chuckled and received a smack at his head. "Don't laugh stupidly like that."said Cagalli, tried to hide her blush.

"Okay, okay…Anyway, Athrun, Lacus, are you two going to Eternal High School too? I mean…look at your uniform…"

"Yeah, we are the new students…Wait, school…Lacus, what time is now?"asked Athrun.

Lacus looked at her watch. "8.16 a.m."

Cagalli turned pale. "What! 8.16 a.m? But the school start at 8.30!"

"What!" three voice shouted and all of them started to run as fast as they could.

"Good morning, class!"greeted Miss Galdys, the class teacher for 2-A class.

"Good morning, Miss Galdys!"the students greeted her back.

"Today, we will have four new students. Come in, you four!"said the teacher.

The students started to make noise. They wondered what the new students look like.

Kira came first, followed by Cagalli and Athrun then lastly, Lacus. All of them bowed at the class.

"Okay, introduce yourselves to the class."Miss Talia ordered as she smiled kindly at them.

"Hello, my name is Kira Hibiki. Nice to meet you all."said Kira as he smiled to the class.

"Wow…he's cute…"whispered a red-haired girl.

Cagalli smiled. "Hi, I'm Cagalli Hibiki. I'm Kira's twin."she introduced herself.

"Oh, so cute!"said a purple-haired guy, smirking.

Athrun gave his most gorgeous smile and made the girls blushed by just looking at him. "Hi, everyone. I'm Athrun Zala."

"Wow, he's my type!"exclaimed a pink-haired girl.

And Lacus's turn came. "Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Lacus Clyne. I love to make friends but anyone who want to flirt with me, please beware. My twin brother is here."she said.

The boys growled. "Who is he?"one of them asked.

"I'm her twin brother. Don't try to flirt with Lacus or you will know how hard my fist is."replied Athrun, grinning.

Miss Talia looked puzzled. If Lacus and Athrun were twins, so their surname should be same. But Athrun's surname was Zala and Lacus's surname was Clyne. How could they became twins?

"Excuse me, Mr. Zala. Can you explain to us about your surname?"she requested.

"Okay, Miss Talia. It's like this. It has been tradition of our family that the son will get the father's surname while the daughter will get the mother's surname."

"So, I get my mother's surname, which is Clyne."added Lacus.

"Oh, I see…Then, class, please give them a loud applause!"

The class clapped loudly.

"Teacher, where will they sit?"asked a green haired boy.

"I'm about to say it, Mr. Amalfi. Okay, Mr. Hibiki will sit with Miss Clyne at the back and Mr. Zala will sit with Miss Hibiki at the front"

"Oh my God, I hate seating at the front…"cursed Cagalli, quietly.

Athrun heard it and turned to her. "Why?"he asked.

Cagalli pouted. "Because I'm stupid. You know, the teacher always ask the pupils who sit at the front. And I always fall asleep in class too. Ah, this semester would be boring…"

"Don't worry, I will wake you up if you fall asleep."promised Athrun, smiled sweetly.

"…You'd better be…!"Cagalli warned as she hid her blush.

"Look at your brother, Lacus. He's already taking a move on my sis."said Kira.

Lacus looked at the two and her eyes met Athrun who was lending his pen to Cagalli. She chuckled. "That's Athrun…But Kira, next time, please don't adress him as my brother."

Kira looked confuse. "Why?"

"Because we are more like friends that siblings. I seldom call her brother at home. Just act like we are friends, okay?"explained Lacus.

"Oh, I see… But Cagalli and I can be friends and siblings at the same time. I'm a bit overprotective, you know. I'll not let anyone flirt with my sis."

Lacus giggled. "Poor Athrun…"

Miss Talia looked around the class. "I think this semester will not be boring…"she whispered as she saw the twin got many attention from the others.

**Hi! Mayu's here again! Hehehe, I said I want to stop writing for a while but shikata ga nai, this idea came into my head when I did revision. Athrun and Lacus are a twins…what do you think about that? Please review or else, I'll not continue this fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Cagalli, Kira wants to lend your pe…Oh my God, again…"sighed Athrun as he looked at the blonde beside him.

He changed his look to the brunette, giving him the sign that his sister was sleeping again. Kira chuckled and waved his hand, meaning 'it's okay'.

Lacus stared at Cagalli disbelievingly. She wondered what did she do until she became that tired? As the matter of fact, she had been sleep during their first class. Then, she woke up to sleep again during the next class and this was their third class.

"Hey, Kira…didn't she sleep last night?"she asked curiously.

"She did. Don't mind her, Lacus. She is just boring, that's all."replied Kira and acted like he didn't care.

In fact, he really didn't care. He knew Cagalli better than anyone else. Cagalli could asleep wherever and whenever she like. And she always fell asleep when she felt bored. So, he didn't surprised to see she slept in the Mathematic class which she hated most.

Luck was not at Cagali's side today. The teacher who was writing something at the blackboard, called her suddenly. "Miss Hibiki, what's the answer for question 3?"he said without looking at Cagalli.

But Cagalli was still in her slumberland. Athrun began to panic. "Cagalli…the teacher is calling you…wake up…"he whispered.

Unfortunately, the whisper was not able to wake Cagalli up. The teacher asked her again, "Miss Hibiki? Did you hear me?"

Athrun looked at Kira, asking for his help. Kira gave him the sign to shake Cagalli's body.

"Shake her? … But I can't…"whispered Athrun as sweat dropped on his forehead. He seemed hesitated even to touch Cagalli.

Lacus giggled by looking at the blue haired guy. Kira raised his eyebrows curiously. "Why do you giggle like that?"he asked.

"Athrun scared to touch girls except me. I bet he wouldn't dare to shake Cagalli. Anyway, Kira…I thought you wouldn't let any guys touch your sister. Why did you ask Athrun to shake Cagalli?"

"I just don't want my sis to get into trouble."answered Kira.

"Miss Hibiki! Do you hear me? Answer my question!"the teacher, Mr. Rau Le Creuset started to retort. Luckily, he still continued with his work at the blackboard.

Athrun had no choice but to shake Cagalli. He tried to gather all his courage. Trembling, he touched Cagalli's shoulder and shook it softly. "Cagalli…the teacher is calling you…wake up…"

Cagalli began to stir. She rubbed her eye gently…and innocently to Athrun. "Umm…what is it…"she asked.

"Miss Hibiki! Stand up!"Rau's temper was reaching his limit. He turned back and his eyes met Cagalli who was immediately standing when she heard the teacher's voice.

Rau approached her. "What's the answer?"he asked.

Cagalli was confused. She thought the teacher just asked her to stand up, not to give an answer. Ah, maybe when she was sleeping… "I'm sorry, Mr. Rau but I didn't hear your question. Please repeat it."

"The answer of question 3, Miss Hibiki. And next time, please tell me immediately if you didn't hear my question.

Question 3, Cagalli looked at the blackboard. _'What's the hell is this…x…'_ she thought. "…Ummm…err…"that's all that she could muttered.

Athrun stared at her, shaking his head slowly. He wrote the answer in a piece of paper and pulled Cagalli's sleeve to make her looked at the paper. Luckily, she looked down and saws the answer.

"…umm…_xlxn_?"

"That's right but try to answer faster next time."said Rau as he approached the other student. "Miss Hahnenfuss, what's the answ…"

"Phew…that's close…Thanks, Athrun…"sighed Cagalli.

Athrun smiled. "It's okay. Don't sleep again or else the teacher will catch you."

Cagalli grinned cheerfully. "I know you will not let me be caught. Anyway, you are clever. I really don't know how to answer the question."

"I can teach you if you want. What about this reccess…"

The bell suddenly rang. "Thank you, class."said Rau, going out from the class.

Lacus and Kira approached Athrun and Cagalli. "Hey, sis, you were nearly caught."said Kira, grinning.

Cagalli chuckled as she patted Athrun's head slowly. "Yeah, thanks to Athrun."

Athrun blushed sightly as he removed Cagalli's hand from his head. "I said, it's okay."

"But, Athrun, I know you are scared to touch gir…"

"Lacus!"snapped Athrun immediately as he glared at the pink-haired girl.

Lacus covered her mouth. "Sorry…"she apologized.

"Hello, twins!"greeted a brunnete-haired girl. "I'm the class monitor, Miriallia Haw. Miss Talia forgot to introduce me just now. Since my name is too long, just call me Milly."

"Hi."greeted the four in unison.

They suddenly crowded by the other students. "Hello! My name is Auel Neider, nice to meet you all!"a blue-haired guy introduced himself as he smiled cheerfully.

Cagalli seemed interested on him. She liked a guy that as cheerful as Auel. "Hey, your name is Auel? You're so cute!"

Auel chuckled. "I know, but sorry. I'm taken."he said, still with his cheerful smile.

"Oh, too bad…"sighed Cagalli.

Kira glared at his sister. "Cagalli."she warned.

"Hahaha, an overprotective brother…? Hello! I'm Tolle Coenig!"a guy with soft brown hair said, waving his hand cheerfully.

Kira blushed. He didn't like to admit that he was overprotective, Vut actually, he was really everprotevtive especially when it came about boyfriend. "I'm not. Just giving a warning to my sis. Be careful, Neider. She could seduced anyone."

It was Cagalli's turn to blush. She gave Kira a powerful smack at his head. "I will not seduce Auel if he already has a girlfriend. Anyway, Auel, if you and and your girlfriend break up, don't forget to tell me."she mocked.

"No problem!"replied Auel, grinning.

Athrun looked down. He felt something weird in his heart when Cagalli said Auel was cute. It was painful, just like a blade poked his heart. He never felt like this before. He eyed them secretly and saw Cagalli complimented Auel's soft blue hair.

"Hey, blue haired guy! …Umm, what's your name…Athrun, right? What's wrong with you?"a tanned blond asked.

"…Uh…umm, nothing, actually. You are…?"asked Athrun as he looked up.

The blond smirked. "I'm Dearka Elsmand. This is my besr friend, Mr.I-am-the-best-guy, Yzak Joule."

"SHUT UP, DEARKA!"shouted the platinum haired guy. "Don't mind him, Zala. He'a a bit carzy nowadays."

"Yeah, Dearka is crazy. Anyway, I'm Shiho, Shiho Hahnenfuss. Nice to meet you all."said a girl with long brown hair. She looked at Lacus. "Hey…umm…I bet your name is Lacus…you resemble one of our class quenn, Meer."

A pink-haired girl appeared from nowhere. "Oh, Shiho. You are embrassing me. I'm not the class quenn. Flay is."

"How dare you say that, Meer. You are preetier than me."denied a red-haired girl.

"What ever."said Meer as she looked at Lacus. "But Shiho's right. We look like twins, Lacus. Your voice is also sound like mine."

Lacus giggled. "You know what? I feel like I'm talking to myself. We are sure like twins but I already have a twin."

Meer smiled and changed her look to Athrun. "Athrun, arent' you?"she asked.

Athrun nodded. "Nice to meet you…umm…"

"Meer Campbell."said Meer as she moved her face closer to Athrun's and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Athrun's face turned pale since their face were so close and it brought laughter to everyone. Meer drew her face back and chuckled.

Flay wiped her tears. "You shouldn't do that, Meer. Look at our friend here. He turned as white as ghost!"

Cagalli hit Athrun's shoulder playfully. "You're so funny! You acted like she was going to kiss you!"she commented.

Athrun blushed. "Well, I…"

"Athrun acted like that because he never had a girlfriend!"teased Lacus.

"Really?"Flay sounded surprised. "Anyway, please forgive my friend, Zala. She is always like that."she said and offered her hand to Athrun.

Athrun took it. "It's okay but don't do that again."

Then, Flay offered her hand to Cagalli and Lacus. When it came to Kira's turn, she drew her utmost smile. "Flay Allster, that's my name. Nice to meet you."

Kira returned her smile and shook her hand. "Kira Yamato, as you know. Flay Allster, a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Flay blushed at the comment. No guy ever said that to her. "Thanks." she said.

"Well, well…I think you all have forgot about me."said a voice.

"Oh, Yuna!"exclaimed Meer.

A purple-haired appeared. "Hi, twins. I'm Yuna Roma Seylan. Nice to meet you all, especially you, Cagalli." he said and shook Cagalli's hand.

Cagalli pulled her hand immediately while Kira glared at Yuna. "Sorry, Seylan, but I don't like a guy touch my sis and I bet my sis doesn't like it too."he said, sternly.

Yuna sweat-dropped but he managed to smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know about that."

"It's okay, Yuna. But everyone, I would like to know if there is a teacher that could be trick easily?"asked Cagalli as her eyes glinted mischievously.

Tolle, who loved this kind of stuff answered. "Yes, Mr. Threin and Miss Murrue. Are you planing to do some tricks on them?"he asked, interested.

Cagalli grinned evilly. She always had something naughty in her mind. In her previous school, she was known as Miss Mischievous and her name scared the teachers. They always beware of her presence but still, they were tricked easily.

Suddenly, Kira's stomach growled. He blushed. "It's reccess time now, right?"he asked, shyly.

Flay giggled. "Yeah, let's go to the canteen."

"Flay is right. Let's go, Athrun."added Meer as she pulled Athrun.

"Uh…umm, okay…"replied Athrun, unwillingly. He rolled his eyes to Cagalli and saw she was talking with Auel happily. The feeling came again but he quickly shoved it.

"Lacus, what's wrong? Hurry up or we will leave you!"he called for his sister.

Lacus, who was mourning just now immediately put her cheerful face. "Yes, brother!"

**-AT THE CANTEEN-**

"Hello! May we join you all?"asked a red-haired girl with two ponytails. Behind her, there were a blonde girl with short hair and also a red-haired girl but her hair was shorter than the other one.

"Oh, Rin. Of course you can join us. Come and take a sit. We have two new twins here."replied Auel, smiling widely.

The girl, whom Auel called Rin earlier sat baside him while the other two pulled the chairs and sat there. The three stared at the twins.

"Oh, new twins? Hello, I'm Meyrin Hawke."said the ponytails girl. "Just call me Rin."

The blonde girl smiled at the four. "Hi! My name is Steallar Loussier. Stellar hope can be your friend."she said innocently.

Lacus smiled at her. She thought that Stellar was funny. "Hi, I am Lacus Clyne. Lacus also want to be Stellar's friend."

"I'm Cagalli. This is my twin, Kira. Hi, Stellar, Meyrin. Who are the other one?"asked Cagalli, looking at the short haired girl.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rin's twin sister, Lunamaria. You all can call me Luna."

"I'm Athrun Zala, Lacus' twin. Before you ask, I'll tell you. My surname is Zala because I took it from my father while Lacus took our mother's surname. That is our family's tradition."he explained before Lunamaria could open her mouth to ask.

"Hey, do you know, guys?"said Miriallia suddenly. She caught their attention. "…That the funfair will be held at our place?"

Cagalli clapped her hands. "Really! Wow! I love funfair! Let us go there this weekend!"she suggest.

The others look at themselves and smiled. "Okay."said Tolle.

"Whoa… weekend, please come faster…"hoped Cagalli.

Athrun stared the blond with a small smile at his lips. He found thet she was so childish. He always thought that Lacus was the most childish girl in this world but today, he found a girl that more childish than Lacus.

"You are thinking that she is childish, ne?"whispered Kira.

"Yeah, I always thought that Lacus is the most childish girl in this world but Cagalli is more childish than her…"Athrun replied.

"That's my sis…she has two different identity…a naughty one and a cute one…"

**Second chapter! Please review! Anyway, thanks for all the reviewer for the first chapter, Asucagashin, cagalli20, meowmeowtheblackcat, Cari-Akira, FMAobesessed, MyouseiSeed, furin-a, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, and Canadian-Girl. thank you very much. Again, I repeat, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Mayu's here! This is the third chapter of Double Twin. Firstly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. Hontou ni arigato! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa! It's so big!"exclaimed Cagalli as she gazed at the scenery in front of her.

Kirs smiled at his sister. He was used to this everytime they went to a funfair. Cagalli's eyes would glint cheerfully and she would acted like a 6-years-old kid.

"...Umm? I see someone staring at Cagalli?"whispered Lacus at Athrun's ear teasingly.

The blue-haired guy immediately blushed. He glared at his sister with his don't-say-it-too-loud look. Lacus giggled and nodded knowingly. It was obvious for her that Athrun was interested at Cagalli. He kept looking or to be exact, staring at the blonde.

It had been four days since their first day at Eternal High School. The four had known some old students in their class and those who were not in their class. As a welcome treat for them, the old students decided to bring them to the funfair. Cagalli was waiting for tonight eagerly and tried to invite friends as many as she could since she thought it was more fun if more could come.

Only some of their friends could come tonight. They were Tolle, Miriallia, Flay, Meer, Auel, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Yzak, Dearka and Shiho. Athrun didn't like the idea of Meer coming but couldn't do anything since she was really coming. Meer liked to cling at his arm and made him as her boyfriend. At first, Athrun thought it was Lacus who clung at his arm but thinking that Lacus never did that, he turned twice and to his surprise, it was Meer! He pretended like he didn't mind it but only God knew how much he wanted to get rid of her. He also noticed that Meyrin kept staring at him whenever she got the chance, even though she was Auel's girlfriend and not in their class.

As for Cagalli, she was lucky that Yuuna couldn't make it tonight. The purple haired guy really annoyed her. He always bugging her everytime he saw her. He offered himself to guide Cagalli exploring the whole school but what made Cagalli curious was, he only offered himself for her, not for Lacus, Kira and Athrun. Cagalli simply ignored him and hanged out with her other boy friends. Her open-minded attitude made her easy to find friends among the boys.

Kira seemed like it when Flay told him everything about Eternal High. She helped him to memorize the classes's location and remember the teacher's name. She even lent Kira her note for him to revise since he came late for a term. Athrun and Lacus didn't need it since they were very bright and could remember anything by just reading it once, or what Cagalli said, they could memorize a book by glancing at its cover. Cagalli, at the other hand, found it was easy to make her late coming as an excuse to not able to answer the question.

Lacus went her first week at Eternal High smoothly. The other students, the boys, especially, and also the teachers, simly adored her polite attitude and sweet look. Her name was instantly popular among the boys. Since Tuesday, she received a lot of love-letters. Athrun wanted to tease her but he also experienced the same. Some girls began to hate Lacus for snatching the boy's attention but they immediately be nice towards her once they knew she was Athrun's sister.

"Let's go in!"

They went in, following the running Cagalli. Once they were inside, they couldn't help but to smile widely too. The funfair site was very big and there were many games could be seen everywhere. No wonder this funfair was said as the best in the town!

"Now princess, where should we go first?" Kira asked his twin teasingly.

Cagalli pointed at the roller-coaster. "There!"

Mirallia and Tolle looked at themselves and chuckled. Miriallia shook her head slowly as she held Cagalli's shoulder. "Cagalli, you forgot something. We must change our money into tokens first."

"That's right. Come on, guys. There's a token counter."said Auel.

They all changed their money into tokens. Cagalli bought the largest amount of tokens. The others wondered how she would finished them all.

"So, let's play roller-coaster first, ne?"pleaded Cagalli.

Lacus shook her head, disagree. "I prefer merry-go-round."

Cagalli pouted. "Merry-go-round? Only kids play that!"

Athrun lifted his hands before the argue continued. "Okay, okay...let's be fair. Who would like to play merry-go-round?"he asked the others.

Nobody raised their hand or said anything.

"So, Lacus, let's play roller-coaster, okay?"coaxed Athrun gently.

Lacus made sour face. It made Kira felt pity. He raised his hand. "I'll play it with her."

The others, included Lacus, raised their eyebows. Cagalli put her palm on Kira's forehead. "...Umm, weird. No fever."she said.

"Are you sure, Yamato?"asked Yzak disbelievingly.

Kira nodded and smiled at Lacus. "You all go ahead. Lacus and I will play merry-go-round. We'll meet again here."

"Okay! Let's go, everyone!"Cagalli shouted cheerfully as she dragged Athrun. Meer squeled in disapproval and ran after them but couldn't compete with their speed since she was wearing a very short skirt. The other ran along and giggled happily.

* * *

"You know, Kira, it moved very fast and..."

Kira sighed boredly. "I know, Cagalli. I've heard that, you told me just now..."

"...But I didn't tell you that it also very scary, right? It was built very high and also..."

"We've heard that also, Cagalli..."said Lacus, smiling faintly.

Athrun smiled. Cagalli kept talking about the roller-coaster since they met back with Kira and Lacus. She seemed very happy. Her smile brought everyone's smile, even those who had Meer clinging at his arm...

"Meer, could you please let go of my arm?"asked Athrun slowly.

Meer thought it was a joke and brought her face closer to Athrun's. Their lips nearly met if Athrun didn't draw back his face. "I know, Athrun. You kept staring at my skirt when we played roller-coaster. You're so hentai..."

"Really!"exclaimed the surprise Kira. The others also looked shocked and waited for his answer.

The blue-haired guy gulped. He glared at Meer angrily and pulled his arm. "I didn't! Meer, don't make such a story!"

Meer pouted. "I'm just kidding, okay?"

Auel chuckled and looked at Meyrin. "She's always like that, you know, Mey..." and to his surprise, Meyrin was staring dreamingly at Athrun.

"...Rin...!Rin..!" he called quietly. Meyrin woke up from her long dream about a certain emerald-eyed guy. She drew a nervous smile to her boyfriend.

"...Err, yes? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said just now."

"It's nothing. You stared at Athrun, didn't you?"asked Auel jealoulsy.

Meyrin shook her head immediately. She would die if she admited it. Auel was scary when he went angry or jealous. "No, I didn't. What make you think I did, Auel? I already have you."

"...just forget it, okay?"

Lunamaria looked at the two and shook her head slowly. She felt pity for Auel. If only he knew who Meyrin really was...Meyrin was her sister but Lunamaria didn't think that Meyrin deserved Auel. Auel was just too kind for a girl like Meyrin.

Meyrin may looked cute and innocent but only Lunamaria knew how evil she was. Only Lunamaria knew how good she could act. Only Lunamaria knew how good she was in seducing. Only Lunamaria knew what she did behind Auel. Only Lunamaria knew how many guys she had been dating with. And only Lunamaria knew who was her next victim.

"_Hey, onee-chan!"said Meyrin when they was watching the television in their room._

"_...yeah?"Lunamaria asked as she concentrated at the movie she was watching._

_Meyrin lied down beside her sister. "Athrun is cute, right?"_

_Lunamaria just muttered a soft 'yeah' since she was really into the movie. But when she got her senses back, she quickly got up from her lie and glared at her sister. "Don't tell me that he is your next victim?"_

"_What if I say yes? He is just too cute."Meyrin answered and acted like nothing happened._

"_I wish I could tell Auel about this, Rin!"_

_The younger Hawke smirked evilly. "Then I simply will tell Rey about you kissing his photo everytime before you go to bed."_

_Lunamaria threw a pillow to her sister and stormed out from the room angrily as she grumbled. She really wished Auel could know Meyrin's true self but if Meyrin still black-mailing her, she couldn't let a word slipped._

"Hey! Luna!"

The voice startled Lunamaria. She turned to it. "What, Elsmand?"

Dearka grinned. "Just calling you. You seemed singking into your deep thought. Care to tell me what?"

Lunamaria narrowed her eyes towards the blond and walked a little bit faster. She didn't really like Dearka. Even though she wasn't in the same class as him, she knew how naughty and playful Dearka was. "It's none of your business!"

Flay raised her eyebrows Lunamaria suddenly walked beside her, grumbling. "Hey! What's wrong, Miss Grumble?"

"Mind your own business, Miss I-Am-The-Prettiestt-Girl!"replied Lunamaria angrily.

Tolle, who haerd the names, laughed and clapped her hands cheerfully. "Hey! I like the names. Maybe I'll use them to call you two next time!"he said, putting his thumbs up.

The two girls glared at him deathly. "Don't you dare..."they warned him in unison but stopped when they heard Lacus's squel.

"OMG! That's so cute! Athrun, I want that!"

They approached the stall that Lacus was pointing. Many dolls were hung up there. Athrun stared at them boredly. "Which one? Give me your tokens." he said.

Lacus shoved three tokens into Athrun's hand. She pointed at the biggest pink doll exitedly."That one, the pink one."

"Hey! He must get full marks if he wants to get that doll! Do you think it's easy to throw all the arrows to their target?"said Yzak.

The pink-haired smiled as Athrun gave the tokens to the stall girl. The girl gave him six arrows and told Athrun how to play but Athrun cut her off by saying he knew how to play.

"Just watch him, Yzak."

To everyone's surprise (except Lacus), Athrun managed to throw the arrows at the targets perfectly. The stall girl seemed relucant to believe it but at last, she gave Athrun the doll after checking whether Athrun did cheat or not. Athrun gave the doll to Lacus. Lacus hugged the big doll happily and said a loud thanks. Her brother just smiled and looked at the others, who were looking at him like he was an alien.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys?"he asked.

"You're really good, Athrun! How could you throw the arrows perfectly like that?" Dearka asked back.

Cagalli patted Athrun's head and messed his blue hair. "I wish I have a brother like you, Athrun. Kira is nothing to compare with you."

"Hey! How dare you said that, sis! If you want something, just tell me. I'll try to get it for you!"replied Kira, brotherly.

"Really?"Cagalli mocked.

"Cagalli! You always messed up Athrun's hair!"Meer retorted suddenly as she tried to fix it. "I have a comb with me, Athrun. Do you want to use it?"

Athrun shook his head immediately. Sharing the same comb with Meer? Yuck! "It's okay, Meer. I like my hair this way."

The blonde girl tucked her tongue out towards Meer. "Hear that? He loves it!"she teased.

Meer pouted. "If Athrun says so..."

"So, I'll mess it more!"exclaimed Cagalli happily as she raised her hand to Athrun's head. The blue-haired guy caught her hand and smiled. "Come on. This is enough, Cagalli."he said gently.

Cagalli pulled her hand, ran behind Athrun and messed his back hair. The others laughed at her childish act. Athrun seemed liked Cagalli's antics. He laughed and tried to mess up Cagalli's hair but Cagalli avoided him fastly. The two continued to teased each other as they left for the other stall.

"Stop it, Cagalli! My hair is such in mess now!"said Athrun as he ducked Cagalli's attempt to mess his hair again. Cagalli didn't stop and accidentally tripped. All of them stopped. Athrun knelt beside her to see whether she was all right.

"Cagalli? Are you okay? Does your feet hurt?"he asked worriedly.

Slowly, Cagalli looked up. "Trick!"she shouted and messed up Athrun's hair happily. Athrun stunned for a while before he gained back his senses. He laughed and fix his hair lightly. "You're so cheeky. Come one, you don't want the people continue to watch us, do you?"

The two stood up. Cagalli heard one of the people who were watching just now said, "Such a cute couple they are...Cute girl with handsome guy, they really suitable for each other..."

She blushed at the comment. Deep in her heart, she admited that Athrun was very handsome. No wonder Meer and the other girls at school couldn't let their sight go from him. And for her, he was really perfect. Handsome, kind, intelligent and from his clothes, she knew he was from a rich family. But she didn't think the comment was fully true. She, a tomboyish girl with a gentleman like him, were suitable for each other? No matter how many times she thought about it, it really didn't make sense! Athrun was more suitable for Meer than for her.

Miriallia's voice stopped Cagalli's thought. "Look there, Tolle! Can you get that doll for me? I like it!"she said and pointed at a doll hung up at a stall.

Tolle simply nodded and pulled his girlfriend's hand to walk to the stall. "I think Milly and I will walk around here by ourselves after I get the doll for her. See you all later!"he said, waving his hand.

"At least...Tolle tries to win something for Milly but poor me...my boyfriend is too bad to win anything for me..."sighed Shiho.

Yzak shot his famous death glare at the brown-haired girl. He didn't like to be compared with someone else, especially when it was Shiho who made the comparison. He wanted to be the best guy, or at least, at Shiho's eyes. "What do you mean by that! Just tell me what you do you want. I'm not as good as Zala but I will try to get it for you."

Shiho smiled. She knew Yzak would say that. Yzak had such a high ego, he wouldn't let someone looked him down, especially her. But that was why she loved him, because he always wanted to be the best in front of her. She didn't mind his temper since she knew he only lost his temper when he was in a certain situation. "If so, let's walk around and I'll tell you which thing I want."

The two left the others. Dearka sighed as his bestfriend had left him. "Now, only ten of us are here. I think I want to play Ferris Wheel. Who want to join me?"

Auel raised his hand cheerfully. "I'll join you. Rin will come too, right, Rin?"

Meyrin drew her fake sweet smile. Actually she wanted to be with Athrun. She felt a little bit jealous when Cagalli got his attention just now. But she must followed Auel or else, he would suspected something. But she was afraid if her sister dared to tell Athrun about her plan. "I'll come if my onee-chan come."

Lunamaria gnashed her teeth angrily. She knew Meyrin asked her to come with her because she was afraid that Lunamaria would tell her secret to Athrun. Unwillingly, she nodded.

"So, now only six of us left..."said Cagalli slowly.

"I thought you want to play Ferris Wheel, sis. Why didn't you come with them?" asked Kira.

"I want to but not now...Look how many people queuing up just to play it. Maybe later."

"So, who want to enter the ghost house with me?"Kira asked excitedly.

Meer, Flay, Athrun and Cagalli shook their head in unison. "No, thanks!"

Lacus looked hesitate. She thought, Kira had joined her to play Merry-Go-Round. She knew he didn't really want to play it. No guy in their right mind would play such a thing. But he played it...for her. And this was the time to pay him back...even though she was trembling just by hearing the word 'ghost house'.

'I'll join you, Kira."

Athrun's eyes widened. He knew how afraid Lacus was when it came about ghost and spiritual things. He saw her trembling just now, when Kira mentioned about ghost house. "Are you sure, Lacus?"he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, Athrun. I'll be allright."

Kira seemed pleased when Lacus said she would come with him. Flay saw his smile and felt uneasy suddenly. She didn't know why but her heart insisted to follow the two. She really didn't want them to be alone.

"If Lacus comes, I'll come too. It's not nice to let a girl alone with a boy, you know." she said. "You will come too, right, Meer?"

Meer didn't know whom to choose. She wanted to come with Flay but at the same time, she didn't want Athrun and Cagalli to be alone. At last, she choosed Athrun. "I don't think so, Flay. Go on. I'll walk around here with Athrun and Cagall."

Flay understood her bestfriend. She winked at her secretly and waved her hand. "So, we'll leave, yeah?"

"Kira!" Athrun called suddenly when the three began their step. Kira turned back with his what's-wrong look.

"Take good care of my sis."

Kira put his thumbs up. "Don't worry. Take care of my little sis too."

Cagalli pouted. Kira always teased her for being younger than him by two minutes. For her, she was more matured than the brunette but it was somekind of nice to have a caring brother like him.

"So, let's walk around and see if I can win anything for you two."said Athrun as he smile.

"Sure! Let's go!" Meer squeled happily. It reminded Athrun to Lacus but Lacus never squeled like that in front of anyone except him.

They began to walk around. Meer was clinging at Athrun's arm as she was his girlfriend. Athrun sighed in his heart. He didn't mind if it was Cagalli but it was Meer...

Meer felt bored with the silence and started a talk. "Athrun, what do you want to be later?"she asked such a childish question.

"...umm...what about you?"Athrun asked back.

"I want to be an actress. I asked about you, Athrun. Don't ask me back."

Athrun thought for a while. "Umm...I think I want to be a pilot. You, Cagalli?"

"Don't know." A simple answer from Cagalli.

"How come you don't know?"asked Meer, disbelievingly."So, why do you come to school?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes boredly and stared at the stalls around her. "Just for fun; tease the teachers, find a boyfriend, that's all."

The pink-haired girl shook her head slowly. "You are worse than me. Anyway, don't you ever have a boyfriend?"

"I ever have one but we've broke up. I liked Auel but he's taken...too bad..." sighed Cagalli.

Athrun felt the stabbing pain in his heart again. He always felt that when Cagalli complimented Auel or other guys. It felt like jealousy...but it couldn't be it. He knew only people who was in love would feel jealous. He didn't love her, did he?

"Ah, Auel? He already has Meyrin. What about Dearka? He's single."Meer suggested.

The blonde waved her hand. "No way!He is a hentai! Milly told me! He's her ex, you know."

Meer suggested again. "Yuuna? He seems like you, no, he obviously likes you."

Yuuna's name brought Cagalli's anger. "I rather die without boyfriend than to be his girlfriend!"

"Hey! Hey! Yuuna is not that bad. I know him well."

"So, why not be his girlfriend, then?"

"Because..."

Athrun thought that he had enough with this argue. He cut off. "Stop it, you two. My head is aching."

"Really?"asked Meer concernly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stop arguing, okay?Cagalli, you forgot another single guy in your list."

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Won't tell you. Poor him...it's obvious that you never thought about him." Athrun sounded hurt. In fact, he was really hurt. Cagalli never thougt about him. He didn't hope she would say she liked him as she liked Auel but...at least she could joke about it, right? But she didn't. Was he too bad to be her boyfriend?

"Who is that guy? Tell me!"

The blue-haired guy shook his head slowly. "It's okay. Just forgot it. I don't think you will like him. He has nothing. He is not handsome like Auel too. Just forgot what I said earlier, yeah? Hey! Look at that game. It seems fun. Let's play that!"

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back?"asked Kira, worriedly.

Lacus shook her head and tried to smile but too weak to do so. She screamed so loudly just now, when some vampires jumped in front of her. "Yeah...don't worry...I'm all right."

Kira still didn't satisfied. He knew she was afraid. Her pale face showed everything. He wondered whether he could do something to ease her frightness.

_**Hug her, Kira**_

_What! Hug her? But...what will she think...?_

_**She won't mind! Come on. At least, you hold her hand!**_

_B-But..._

_**Such a coward you are, Kira Hibiki!**_

_I'm not a coward! Fine, I'll do it._

"L-Lacus, w-won't you mind if I...err...I hold your hand?"stammering, Kira said.

"No, I won't mind. Thanks."replied Lacus, smiling as she felt Kira's hand took her hand into his.

His hand is so warm...If only he won't let go my hand...

Flay narrowed her eyes towards the two. Jealously attacted her heart. She didn't know why but she always feeling jealous when she saw Kira being nice to Lacus. She wasn't like Meer who showed obviously that she liked Athrun. Flay wasn't that type of girls. She was the daughter of George Allster, the Heliopolis's Minister. She had such a high ego, just like Yzak.

"Flay? Whay? Are you afraid too?" Kira's question made Flay shocked.

"Eh? No, I'm not!" Flay denied quickly.

Kira drew his typhical cute smile. "That's good to hear. Don't worry, if you're scared, my other hand is available."

Three of them laughed quietly. Flay smiled. "Yeah...If I'm scared, I'll hold your hand. Hope you won't mind."

* * *

"Finally...it is our turn...no wonder only you three who are kind enough to accompany me..."sighed Dearka after the four of them had line up for about half an hour.

Auel nodded stiffly. His face didn't look as cheerful as it was used to be. "Only two of us can play together. I'll go with Meyrin." he said, toneless.

_OMG!_ Meyrin gupled. _That tone...he's angry!_

Lunamaria frowned. Riding the Ferris Wheel with Dearka...she really thought she should say no. But right before she opened her mouth to speak...

"Okay, come on, Luna!"Dearka said happily as he dragged the red-short-haired girl into the ...err...Ferris Wheel? (A/N Sorry! Don't know what we call that thing.)

The other two sat in the Ferris Wheel as it moved slowly. Meyrin looked at the below of them, feeling very, very nervous. Auel's voice earlier made her felt something bad would happened. Auel was very kind when he was in his good mood but he was completely different when he was angry.

"Rin."

The sudden call startled Meyrin. She looked at her boyfriend nervously. "Y-Yes?"

A pair of blue eyes stared at her. "You like Athrun, don't you?"

Meyrin really wished she was deaf. She didn't know why. This wasn't the first time Auel asked that question. Auel had asked her about hundred times, did she like other guys as the rumors said. And she would deny it easily, saying it was only a rumor. But now, she was too nervous to say anything.

"Come one, Rin. This time I didn't hear the rumor. No one tell me. If there is someone, it is you. It is obvious. You kept staring at him, ignoring your own boyfriend. Just admit it. I'm kinda bored with this thing."said Auel earnestly.

"Auel...I-I just...Athrun is..."

"Too perfect. Yeah, I know. And you like him. I'm nothing to compare with him, right? I know."Auel cut off.

Tears rolled on Meyrin's cheek. They weren't the real ones. It was her best technique. Fake Tears. She sobbed loudly, hoping Auel would sympathized her. But to her surprise, Auel said the thing that she never thought he would say.

"Let's break up."

Breaking up with Auel meant she would lose a lots of things. She would lose her pride of having the cutest boy in school. She would lose someone who treated her every lunch. She would lose someone who bought her expensive clothes every week. She would lose someone who did her homework everytime she found it was hard to do. She definitely would lose many things!

"N-No, Auel...yo-you c-can't do this..."she stammered. "I-I don't love Athrun...I really don't...! Please, Auel..."

"This is enough. Don't worry, Athrun is lot bettter than me. He is richer than me and also smarter than me. And...he is the most handsome boy in school now. You will be popular if you be his girlfriend. That is what you want, right? The fame, the money..."

Meyrin blinked her eyes. There was no talk between them after that. Meyrin didn't know what to say and Auel didn't even bother to look at her.

* * *

"...Riding this stupid thing with you...I really hope I didn't agree at the first place... the worst thing I ever did...Even walking alone through the ghost house is better than riding this with you..."grumbled Lunamaria as she avoided to look at Dearka.

Dearka sighed. "Am I that bad, Luna? I just want to give the two a private moment. Can't you understand? Meyrin is your sister!"

"Yeah...sister..." Lunamaria muttered irritatedly.

"What's wrong? Sister agrument, eh?"

Lunamaria shot her death glare. She wondered why Dearka always tried to mess with her things. It really annoyed her. "Can't you mind your own business?"

The blond just shrugged. His face became serious suddenly. "It looks like I can't."

"What do you mean by that? You've fallen in love with me, huh?"mocked Lunamaria.

"Maybe."

Dearka's answer shocked Lunamaria. She thought he was only joking since he always did. She laughed. "Very funny, Elsmand."

But Dearka wasn't joking. He meant what he said just now. He thought he really had fallen in love with Lunamaria. He only realized it this lately. He couldn't keep his eyes off at her whenever he got the chance. It was too bad that they were not in the same class. But everytime he saw her, his heart would beat faster. He couldn't think why he felt that way, except one. He was in love with her.

"Is it funny? I'm not joking, you know. I really think I've fallen in love you. Don't you feel the same, Luna?"

Lunamaria was shocked beyond the words. So, he wasn't joking after all. Suddenly. she felt symphaty towards him. But what the problem now was, she really didn't have any feelings towards him. "B-But...I...I never h-have any feelings towards you...really..."

"Really..."sighed Dearka desperately. "It's okay, then..."

"W-We can be friend, right? I can't accept you...be-because...I already have...have someone that I like..."

Dearka smiled faintly. He thought he must accepted the fact. After breaking up with Miriallia, he never thought to have another girlfriend. But a certain red-headed girl who resembled Miriallia in many ways, had opened his heart. Even though he was rejected, he still felt relieved. At least, he had the courage to tell her his feeling. It wasn't easy to keep it alone.

"So, who is the lucky guy? Tell me, please?"he asked.

The red-haired girl seemed hesitated. "Promise me that you will never tell this to anyone."she said, which Dearka replied with a nod.

"Rey Za Burrel."

A wide smile drew on Dearka's face. He began to laugh. "The blond Burrel? It is really unexpected! I thought...only gay would go to him!"

"Hey! He is not that bad! He is cute and...stop laughing!" But Dearka still chuckling.

* * *

"Wow! Such a cute doll you have there, Cagalli."complimented Lacus when all of them gathered back. "Athrun won it for you?"

Cagalli, who was holding a small yet cute teddy-bear, blushed and nodded. She didn't like to admit it but Athrun did win it for her. She had tried many times to win it herself but failed. At last, Athrun used his own token to win it for her.

Miriallia held the teddy bear's small hand. "So cute...Do you like the small stuff like this, Cagalli?"

"Yeah, I don't like the big ones."

"Hey! Hey! Look at my teddy bear. He is cute, isn't he?"interrupted Meer. She was hugging a very-big teddy bear in her arms. It was even bigger than Lacus'.

Miriallia looked at Lacus and both of them grinned. Shiho made a dislike face while Lunamaria narrowed her eyes. Only Meyrin and Cagalli didn't react.

Flay forced a smile. "It-It's cute, Meer."

Meer smiled childishly. "Athrun won it for me! Right, Athrun?"

Athrun nodded unwillingly. It wasn't him who wanted to win the doll for her. He was forced to, if only he could tell her that. But, he felt happy when he could win something for Cagalli. Cagalli was definitely different to compare with Meer. Cagalli didn't ask him to win the doll, instead, she tried to win it by herself. But Meer pleaded him until he couldn't resist and felt a bit embrassed when the peoples lokked at them. He had no choice but to say yes.

"I think we should go home now."said Auel.

His toneless voice made Cagalli turned to him. His voice always sounded cheerful. "Are you all right, Auel?"she asked concernly.

Auel smiled and nodded. Maybe he should think back about Cagalli's offer earlier. "Yeah."

The teens began to walk out from the funfair site. Once they outside, they stopped to bid each other good bye.

"Thanks, you all. I have such a good time tonight."said Cagalli.

Kira nodded and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Same here."said Athrun and Lacus in unison.

Tolle grinned. "Glad you all enjoy. See you all at school later."

"See you! Good bye!"waved Cagalli as the old students left them four. "Good bye, Auel!"

"Goodbye, Cagalli!" Auel waved back.

Athrun avoided his sight. The pain came again.

"Athrun? Are you all right?"asked Kira, making the blue-haired guy looked up immediately and nodded.

"I think the time is up, Lacus."

"So, see you later, Kira, Cagalli."said Lacus as she waved happily.

Kira returned her wave. "See you. Goodbye!"

Cagalli smiled. "Goodbye. And thanks, Athrun, for this."she said, holding her teddy-bear a little bit higher.

"You're welcome. Let's go, Lacus. See you two later. Bye."Athrun replied stiffly.

The twin left. Kira looked at Cagalli. "Athrun sounded weird just now, didn't he?"he asked.

The blonde just shrugged. "Yeah, he is weird. Come on or else Mom will get angry."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Athrun, you are jealous, right?"asked Lacus, teasingly.

Athrun didn't blush or smile as he always did. "It's none of your business, Lacus."

Lacus chuckled. "I know you are. It is about Auel and Ca..."

"Don't speak that name!" Athrun cut off angrily.

"Which name? Auel or Cagalli?"Lacus still wanted to tease her brother.

"That blue-haired git."

It was a surprise to hear Athrun being so angry until the bad words came out from his mouth. Lacus didn't expect he was really angry. She choosed to silent since she knew how scary Athrun was when he was angry. "Okay..."

_It's so obvious that he is jealous. Cagalli, looks like we will be sisters in law later...And Auel, I pity you..._

**Finally! I finished this chapter. Phew...Now, I can rest peacefully. I'm going to take a break for a week before I write fanfictions again. It's good to give my eyes a rest or else my eyes degree will be higher. It had reached 300 when I cheked it last time. I'm afraid to check it again, perhaps the result will say my degree had reached 500. Before I go, I want to beg you, please, please and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Mayu's here! Sorry for the late update and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. Here is the fourth chapter, please enjoy!**

**Music Background- Precious Rose by Naomi Shindoh**

**Chapter 4**

"Athrun! Hurry up, can't you?"called Lacus impatiently from outside.

Athrun, who was still drinking his coffee, glanced at his watch. The time was still earlier. He wondered why Lacus felt so excited. Today was only an ordinary Monday. And as far as he remembered, Lacus never liked Monday. Monday always been the most tiring day among the seven other days. "Hey! We have a plenty of time, you know!"

Lacus appeared at the door, hands at hips. "Today is Monday, Athrun and in case you've forgotten, there will be an assembly today! I don't want to be late!" she said sternly.

"Okay, okay..."Athrun gave up eventually. He looked around for his mother but there was no sign of her. "Mom, we are going to school!"

"Okay! Take care, Athrun, Lacus!" Came the reply from the back of the house, giving Athrun and Lacus the meaning that their mother was at her mini garden. Their mother, Lenore Zala loved gardening very much. That was why she insisted to have a small garden at the back of the house.

The two left the house sharp at 7.00 a.m. It was still early for Athrun since the assembly would started around 8.30 a.m. But Lacus was still nervous and doubted whether they could arrive at school in time and forced Athrun to walk faster. Athrun noticed that she kept looking around as she was looking for someone. It gave Athrun a thought.

"I think you are not worried about the assembly but about Kira, right?"he guessed.

His twin's face became slightly pink; it resembled her hair. "W-what if I am? I can find myself a boyfriend if I want!"she retorted.

The blue-haired guy turned and glared at her. "Don't you remember what Mom said about having a boyfriend at school, Lacus?"

"Mom said, I can have a boyfriend if I want but I must make sure my study is at the top. Oh, come on, Athrun. We are 16 already. It's our time to enjoy, don't you think so?"said Lacus.

Athrun frowned and shook his head. "I come to school to study, not to enjoy!" he said sternly.

Lacus narrowed her eyes towards her twin. She was already bored with Athrun's anti-sosial live. Athrun never had a girlfriend or befriended with any girl before. She was quite glad when Athrun started to befriend with girls at Eternal High. But he was still didn't bother to have a girlfriend even though he was popular among the girls. "I wonder why there is such guy like you in this world anymore...but, Athrun, if you keep saying that, I won't be surprised if Cagalli turns to Auel instead."

Auel's name brought back Athrun's anger. He didn't know why but since he saw Auel and Cagalli being so close at the night when they went to the funfair together, his blood would start boiling everytime he heard the name. "She is not mine, she can pick anyone she likes."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Cagalli, who else?"

"Me?"

"Yeah...ehhh?"Athrun was so surprised when he saw Cagalli was walking beside him. "Cagalli!"

Cagalli grinned as she patted Athrun's head and messed his hair slightly. It had been her habit since her first day at Eternal High and met Athrun. "Heh, you two are talking about me? Care to tell me what?"

"Er...that..It's nothing, actually..."stammered Athrun as he tried to avoid Cagalli's gaze. He felt so uncomfortable walking beside her.

"Actually, Cagalli, we are talking about you and Auel. Kira had told me about he and Meyrin. They've broken up, right? You like Auel, don't you, Cagalli? Now, you have chances to be his girlfriend. He seemed had kept her eyes on you." Lacus said.

Kira, who was walking beside her, nodded. "Yeah, I'm always wondering whether it was you who asked him to ditch Meyrin..."

"Hey! Why the hell should I do that! Okay, I like Auel but only as friends! I was just kidding about the two breaking up!"explained Cagalli angrily.

"Liar. You told Meer that night you want Auel to be your beyfriend."said Athrun coldly.

The blonde glared at him but something in his voice just now made her felt urge to explain everything to him. It felt like..she didn't want him to think wrong about her. "That...I just said it, I didn't mean it! Auel sure is cute but when I found out he already had a girlfriend, I've given up on him. I told that to him, when he asked me to go out with him."

"He...asked you to go out with him? Cagalli, he asked you that? And you said no?" asked Kira, his eyes widened. "How come you didn't tell me about it?"

Lacus looked at her interestedly. "Yeah, tell us, Cagalli. When and how did he 'propose' you? And where?" she asked eagerly.

Only Athrun didn't say or ask anything. But quietly, he was listening. He might look not interested but he was really interested. He kind of couldn't believe Cagalli didn't agree to become Auel's girlfriend. She showed clearly that she liked Auel. But, somehow, he was glad with it.

Cagalli took a deep breath before explaining it all. "Okay, he called me last Saturday, telling me that he and Meyrin had broken up. I told Kira about that and I see he had spread the news to the whole world. ("Hey! I only told Lacus!" said Kira) Then, he asked me whether I still want to be his girlfriend since he found out I'm better than Meyrin. But, I said he is a good friend and I don't want to lose such a friend. The story ends. So, the moral value of the story is...er...what, yeah?"

Unfortunately, no one laughed.

Kira and Lacus changed a disbelieving look while Athrun stared at his own fingernail, smiling slightly. Cagalli stopped walking and stood in front of them, arm-folded and pouting. "Hey! What's the matter with you three?"

Lacus gave her a faint, unconvicing smile. "It's just hard for us to believe, Cagalli..." she said, with Kira nodded in agreement.

The blonde turned to Athrun instead. "And you? What's wrong? You look like an insane, smiling for no reason like that!"

Athrun looked up, looking very cheerful. "Hey!" he protested. "I have a reason to smile. You don't have to know what, okay? What you all must know is, we will be late if we don't hurry up!"

* * *

Athrun was in a good mood for the whole morning. He greeted everyone he met, and even treated Meer warmly. Meer was very shocked when Athrun didn't blush when she pretended to kiss him. Instead, he smiled and pushed her slowly. Everyone, included Lacus was wondering why he was in such a good mood. He never been that happy since he started attending Eternal High.

Cagalli, at the other hand, was having a problem. She didn't notice it at first but when a lot of people didn't reply when she greeted them, she began to feel curious. Later, she found out that Meyrin had spread the news that Cagalli was the cause why Auel ditched her. That was why most of the girls acted cold towards Cagalli as they thought Cagalli had snatched someone's boyfriend. It wasn't a big matter to Cagalli, actually, since there were some peoples who still believed her. However, she didn't want everyone to think bad about her. She asked Meyrin to tell everyone the truth but the red-headed girl simply ignored it.

Auel was very angry when he found out about it. At the lunch time, he dragged Meyrin to an empty block. Everyone could hear their shouting match. The block wasn't empty, actually, when the two were arguing. A lot of people were watching them.

"You shouldn't do this, Meyrin! She has nothing to do with it!"retorted Auel furiously.

Meyrin smirked evilly. Some of the guys who were watching, gulped. They never saw Meyrin smirked like that. Meyrin always looked cute and innocent.

"She has something to do with it! I know you ditched me because you've fallen in love with her!"

Athrun frowned a bit when he heard what Meyrin said. He glanced at Cagalli to see what was her reaction. She was gnashing her teeth and muttering something that sounded like, "How dare she...I wish I could kill her..."

Auel blushed a little but he shoved it in no time. "No, I'm not! I like her, but only as friends! So does she! Meyrin, I want you to stop all this now! Poor her..."

"Why should I care about her? She is only a new student! A new student should act like it!"spat Meyrin.

"...You...You, Meyrin..."Auel lost his words. He looked very scary. "You can do anything to me, Meyrin but don't disturb her!"

"Oh, how valiant..." Meyrin mocked.

Auel's face was red in anger now. His whole body was trembling. "...If you are not a girl, Meyrin, I swear I've killed you now. But I won't hit a girl. ...Fine, Meyrin...I don't think Cagalli will mind if your damn friends don't care about her...she has a lot of friends more...But...if you lay a finger on her, you will regret it for sure. Mark my words, Meyrin."

Everyone were talking about the argument for the whole day. Auel and Meyrin were given detention because causing chaos during reccess. The two didn't say anything but nodded obediently. They knew it was their own fault.

To Cagalli's worry, Auel didn't say a single word to her since the argue incident until the last bell rang. As soon as the teacher went out, he dashed to the staffroom to do his detention with Miss Gladys. Cagalli wondered if Meyrin and Auel would do their detentions together. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they would.

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Yuuna, Meer and Flay walked home together. They still discussed about the Auel-Meyrin incident. But Cagalli had warned Athrun, Lacus and Kira to not telling the others about Auel asking her out. She didn't want anyone except for the three to know about it. Maybe she would get into a bigger problem if everyone knew about it.

"You know what, I think Meyrin deserved it. She isn't a good girl for a good guy like Auel." Meer gave her opinion.

Flay nodded, agreed with her bestfriend. "Yeah, I think so too. Auel doesn't deserve someone like Meyrin. I saw her once. She was kissing that Vino Dupre at an empty corridor." she said.

"But what she did to Cagalli is too much, right? She shouldn't do that!"said Yuuna angrily.

Cagalli smiled. Deep inside her heart, she felt glad that she still had some friends who believed her. She must admit that she didn't like Meer and Yuuna but at least they believed her. Her other friends also believed her, like Tolle, Miriallia, Shiho, Yzak and Dearka. And to her surprise, even Meyrin's sister, Lunamaria said she didn't believe Meyrin! "Thanks a lot, you guys. It's okay, at least, I still have you all."

"Well, sis, I'll make sure everyone are at your side. I never thought this matter will be this serious. That Meyrin sure is dangerous. I heard she has many boy friends outside school."said Kira.

Lacus shook her head slowly in horror. "If only Auel didn't ditch Meyrin...these all wouldn't happen..."

"I asked Auel many times about it; why did he ditch Meyrin but he said he wants to keep it secret. Hey, Athrun, are you okay?"asked Cagalli when she noticed Athrun didn't say anyhing.

Athrun seemed just awake from a deep sleep. "Ah..Um...I'm okay...just thinking, you know...what kind of detention do the get?"

* * *

"Mr Neider, Miss Hawke, I want you two to arrange these files according to the classes and the years. The faster you finish the job, the faster you will go home. Before you two start, I would like to give an advice as a teacher. You are lucky that this school doesn't forbid its student to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, but no matter how serious yor love problem is, please solve it outside school, understand?"

Auel and Meyrin nodded. "Yes, Miss Talia."they answered in unison.

The two began to do their work without talking. There were more than 5000 files in the room. The files contained the details of the pupils that ever attended Eternal High. Some of the files were at the right location but most of them were not. It was a very hard job to arrange them all and it looked like this was the punishment for a very serious misdeed.

Meyrin grumbled under her breath as she arranged the files. She wanted to say it loud but there was Miss Talia, watching them as she read a book that looked like a novel. This was Meyrin's first time having detention and she was sure everyone at school knew about it, included her twin sister, Lunamaria. And she knew Lunamaria was very happy when she found out her sister was having dentention. Meyrin still could remember that Friday's night incident.

**-Flashback-**

_They went home from the funfair by Auel's car. Meyrin was relucant but Auel insisted to send them home since they went to the funfair by his car. No one spoke a word on the way home. Meyrin didn't dare to open her mouth because Auel still looked angry at her sight. Even though he looked cheerful in front of the others just now, as soon as he got into the car, he wore back his angry face. The face was enough to scare everyone, including Lunamaria._

_After 11 minutes ride, they arrived at Hawke's house. Meyrin went out from the car without saying anything. Lunamaria raised her eyebrows. She thought there was must be something wrong with the two. Meyrin never acted cold towards Auel; she was clingy and always wore her fake, sweet smile if Auel was around. It made Lunamaria irate but when Meyrin didn't do it, it somekind made her felt weird._

"_What's wrong, Auel? Did you two argue?"she asked, still inside the car even though Meyrin had bursted into the house._

_Auel let go a soft sigh before answering. "Yeah...we've broken up..."_

_The news shocked Lunamaria very much; she nearly fell. "Broke up? But why?"_

"_I think you know why. Yeah, I've found out all the things she did behind me. And I would like to thank you, Luna, for keeping it secret all this time."_

_Lunamaria's jaw dropped. So, Auel had known about it! It was a happy news for her. It meant that Meyrin couldn't threaten her anymore. But she didn't want Auel to think bad about her. She didn't mean to keep it secret. If only he knew how much she wanted him to know. "No, Auel! It's not like that! I-I want to tell you but- but Meyrin threatened me with my secret! I'm sorry, Auel. I really am!"_

_The blue-haired guy forced a smile. "It's okay, then...I must go now, Luna."_

_Lunamaria nodded and got out from the car. "Thank you for sending us home. Drive carefully."she said, closing the door._

"_Okay. Take care too." Auel replied inside the car before disappearing from Lunamaria's sight._

_Unfortunately, Meyrin was watching from the window. She gritted her teeth angrily. So it was Lunamaria who told him everything, she thought. It was really unexpected; Meyrin never thought Lunamaria would dare to do it. As soon as her sister entered the house, Meyrin began to retort._

"_Huh, I never thought you will do this, Oneechan!"_

"_Do what?"asked the confuse Lunamaria._

_Her sister glared at her. "Don't play innocent! You told Auel about my secret! That's why he ditched me! How dare you do this to your own sis!"  
_

_The accusation was too much for Lunamaria. She never imagined Meyrin accused her like that. Her tears nearly fell but she held them back. Meyrin even yelled at her, her one and only sibling. Their parents never teached her to be like that and Meyrin never did that to her all this time. "Meyrin, I never told him! You can ask he himself! Don't accuse me like that! And..And how dare you yelled at me, Meyrin! I'm older than you!"_

_Meyrin laughed mockingly. She really wasn't the sweet, cute-looking Meyrin anymore. Instead, she looked very evil. "Huh! You were only born before me by coincidence! We were at the same hour, the same day! Don't act like you are 5 years older than me! I don't care! I'll tell Burrel about your secret! Serve you right!"_

**-end flashback-**

And she did what she said. It was the first thing she did when she reached school. She told Rey about Lunamaria's secret. But the answer shocked her very much.

"_I know about it, Hawke. Lunamaria told me yesterday; I don't know where she got my number. But she told me everything. She said she likes me and wants to be more than my friend. Yeah, she also told me her habit of kissing my photo before go to sleep. Oh, she did mention about you; she said maybe you will tell me as well. Honestly, Hawke, I don't think it is an embarassing habit." said Rey with a hidden smirk on his face._

Meyrin couldn't imagine how her face looked like that time. She really hated her sister. All this time, she always threatened her with secret but now she couldn't do that again. She had lost her reason to order Lunamaria around like she always did. Unable to embarrass her sister, Meyrin thought another thing to make Auel suffered. Then, she remembered about what Auel ever told her; about a girl who said clearly she liked Auel. Meyrin began to believe that the girl was the cause why Auel ditched her so suddenly. She gathered all her friends; boys and girls, and storied how the girl, by the name Cagalli Yula Attha, snatched her boyfriend. Most of them were convinced but Cagalli's boy friends like Shani Andras, Orga Sabnak, Sting Oakley and Clotho Buer didn't. Same went to the others who were in Cagalli's class and the ones who knew her well. They knew Cagalli wouldn't do that.

Meyrin's plan went very well but she never thought she would have detention because of it. And she felt very angry with Athrun, who didn't show any symphaty towards her. Instead, Meyrin noticed he was at Cagalli's side. But it didn't make she gave up on him, but made she felt even wanted to make him fall into her!

* * *

"Hacchiu!" Athrun sneezed suddenly. He rubbed his nose gently. "Did I catch the cold?"

"Are you all right, Athy?"asked Cagalli.

Athrun rolled his eyes towards her. "I'm fine but don't call me that, Caggy! It reminds me to that Campbell!" he said, frowning. The images of Meer calling him that were still in his head even though he didn't wish to remember them.

Cagalli pouted. She hated the name Caggy that Yuuna gave to her. "Hey! I hate that name! Caggy...how dare that Seylan make my name sounds so silly!" she retorted.

"So, don't call me Athy! Gee...That Campbell soup really make me mad...Athy... what she's thinking...Athrun is not too long, is it? Why must she makes it short?" grumbled Athrun.

Kira and Lacus looked at themselves and giggled. They finally could talk freely after Meer, Yuuna and Flay separated with them. The two knew Athrun and Cagalli was having a hard time with Yuuna and Meer. Flay didn't make anyone mad but she had a kind of habit of cutting off anyone who was talking. Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus also couldn't talk about Auel asking Cagalli out in front of the three even though they really wanted to talk about it.

"So, Cagalli, what will you do to the girls? I never thought this matter will be this serious. I mean, it's not like you are going out with Auel, right?"said Kira as he looked at his sister. "Maybe you shouldn't tell anyone that you like Auel at the first time."

The blonde shrugged. She also didn't expect that her compliment on her first day at Eternal High would get her into troubles. "Well...I dunno...But not everyone believe the story, though. Tolle, Milly, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka and even Lunamaria told me they don't believe it. So do Shani, Sting, Orga and Clotho. I don't really need the girls, just don't like them thinking wrongly about me. "

Kira narrowed his eyes when he heard the names Shani, Sting, Orga and Clotho. "And who the hell are there Syaney, Stingray, Organ and what...Clothes?"he asked.

His sister at him deathly. She didn't like him to play with her friends's name. "Shani, Sting, Orga and Clotho! Don't play with their names! They are my friends! Not from our class actually. They are in Meyrin's class. Anyway, I'm quite glad I didn't accept Auel's offer. Maybe they'll torture me worse than this if they found out."

Lacus turned to her twin and saw he was frowning. The pink-haired guy smirked. "Yeah, and if you accepted Auel's offer, someone here would be hurt..."

Both Athrun and Cagalli turned to Lacus by hearing this; one with a red face while the other one wore a confuse face. Before Cagalli could ask who was Lacus talking about, Athrun had shown clearly to them who it was. "Lacus! Shut up!" he shouted and then turned to a deep shade of very bright pink when he realized Cagalli was staring at him.

Kira laughed at his face. Athrun tried to hide it by turning to another side but it was too obvious to hide. Cagalli also blushed sligtly as she wondered whether Lacus was saying the truth. Lacus laughed quietly along with Kira.

"So it is Athrun?"asked Kira.

"Obviously, Kira. Look how red his face now, it is redded than tomato, you know." Lacus answered.

"Oh yeah...I wonder who woke me up at 6.00 a.m this morning just because she wanted to walk with Kira..."Athrun replied as he rolled his eyes towards his twin sister.

It was Lacus's turn to blush but she didn't blush as much as Athrun. Instead, she turned to Kira who wore the same confuse expression that Cagalli wore just now. "Of course we want to walk together, right, Kira? The more, the safer. We are also bestfriends, aren't we? Is it weird if I want to walk to school with my bestfriend? And not to mention, we are not alone."

Kira clapped his hands. "Wow! You should be a lawyer, Lacus! I'm sure you will win all the cases."

"Actually, Lacus, if you want to walk alone with Kira, I don't mind. It will be my pleasure. You know what, he woke me up sharp at 5.20 a.m this morning and at that time, he was fully clothed. Tomorrow you can walk with Lacus alone, Kira. I'll walk with someone else, perhaps Auel and Athrun can walk with Meer."said Cagalli, smiling triumphantly.

Athrun smiled. "Yeah, I'm agree with Caggy but there's a problem with the last bit. I don't want to walk with Campbell Soup and I won't! I rather walk alone! But Caggy, you've got the right point. What if we leave them alone now?"

They exchanged a meaningful smirk. Cagalli winked and put her thumbs up. "Oh, I know what do you mean. Okay, ready, GO!"

With the shout, the two dashed, leaving the blinking Lacus and Kira. The two looked at themselves, looking puzzled. Lacus raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with them?" she asked curiously.

Kira shrugged. He also didn't have any idea why Athrun and Cagalli suddenly ran. "Dunno. But we have a plent of time, don't we? Let's not rush up."

"Sure. I hate running, though. And we should give them a private moment, shouldn't we? Don't you think they deserve one, after what they experienced with Yuuna and Meer?"asked Lacus as she began to walk slowly.

Kira followed her. "Yeah...I think so too..."

* * *

"Hey, Athy! Let's stop! This is my house!"said Cagalli when they reached a double-storey house.

Athrun stopped and panted. Just a little while ago his fair face was red in embarassment but now it was red again, but because of the heat. "..Uh...I've told you, don't call me that..."he said, in his pant.

Cagalli also panted. "...Well...you call me Caggy just now..."

They took some times to stop panting. Athrun looked at the house. It wasn't too big but not too small, either. He tried to compare the house with his own house. His house was bigger and had a small garden behind it. His house also had a small basketball court. But the house didn't have any of them. It only had a small yard with several flowers and a swing.

"So this is your house?"he asked Cagalli.

"Yeah. Wanna come in? My mom is in, we won't be alone." said Cagalli.

Athrun shook his head and leaned against the fence. "I think I'll wait for them here. It's okay, you just go inside."

The blonde seemed hesitate. It wasn't nice to leave a friend outside. Her mom always said that. She could accompany him but right now, she really wanted to have a drink and lay down on her feathery bed. "Are you sure? I can get you a drink, you know..."she coaxed.

"I've said, it's okay."Athrun insisted.

"If you say so..."

She was about to walk and left him when Athrun pulled her hand. She turned to look at him but he was looking at another side. His face was glowing red as he pulled her closer. Cagalli's heart began to beat faster and she could feel her cheek was burning. "Athrun?"

"...um...that...I just want to say...I...I'll always be here if you need me...and...I really don't believe the story..."he whispered and gave her a soft, heart-melting kiss at cheek.

The time seemed had stopped for a while when he kissed her. Cagalli's eyes and mouth widened. Athrun's lips were still at her cheek. It felt like heaven for her. Athrun was the first guy who kissed her, except her brother and her father. Even thought she had no idea why, the feeling of disappointment attacked her heart when Athrun let go of her.

No one spoke a word after that. Athrun looked both embarassed and shocked and was covering his mouth with his hand, with an expression of disbelief on his face. Cagalli, at the other hand, was touching the spot where Athrun had kissed her just now. Without a word, she ran inside the house, leaving the red-faced Athrun alone.

The blue-haired guy leaned against the fence again, his hand still at his mouth. He almost couldn't believe it. He kissed her! He had done the thing that he always wanted to do everytime he looked at Cagalli! It was weird...he never kissed any girl except Lacus and his mother. In fact, he never touched any girl except of the two. He didn't know where he got the courage to kiss her. It happened so suddenlty so he couldn't blame Cagalli for running away without a word like that.

"OMG...I kissed her...I kissed Cagalli Yula Attha...her cheek is so soft...and her body...is very warm...God, I wonder if this is love..."

* * *

Her ringing cell phone killed Cagalli's thought. She was at her room, lying on her bed and still thinking about what happened in the afternoon. It was too good to forget. Relucantly, she got up and took her cell phone. She really hoped it wasn't Athrun. After the kissing incident, she didn't know what to say to him. And she didn't even tell anyone about it, including Kira.

To her relief, it really wasn't Athrun.

"Hello? Auel, right?'

"_Hi. Yeah, it's me."_

Cagalli glanced at the clock. 4.15 p.m. "You just got home from detention?"

"_Yeah...weel, not at home yet, actually. Still on the way home. Phew...arranging files isn't an easy job, Cagalli..."_

"...This is all my fault, isn't it? You argued with Meyrin because of me..."

"_Oh, don't say that...she deserved it. You are innocent, how dare she accused you like that."_

"I think so...Hey, Auel...um...Athrun kissed me just now." Cagalli didn't know why she told Auel but she really needed someone to share it now.

"_Really! Where? Lips?"_

"No, cheek. But...this is my first time, Auel. All this time, only Kira and my father ever kissed me..."

"_But you said you had a boyfriend before."_

"...Well, I did have a boyfriend but he never kissed me. Ahmed, my ex, only a bestfriend who always helped me...that's why I called him my boyfriend... but Athrun is different..."

"_Okay...do you think he, I mean Athrun, meant something?"_

"I dunno...it happened so fast...he pulled my hand, whispered he will always be there if I need him...and then, kissed me...he didn't say anything after that...he himself seemed shocked."

"_...Um, in that case...I think we can do a little quiz here..."_

"A quiz?"

"_Yeah..okay, do you always blush around him?"_

"...Um...not really...well, I did blush sometimes but I think he is the one who blushed a lot around me..."

"_And when he is close to you, do your heart beat faster?"_

Cagalli still remembered the feeling when they stood really close with each other because Athrun wanted to tie her ribbon for her on her first day at Eternal High and also the feeling when Athrun pulled he closer and kissed her just now. "Yeah..."

"_The last question, um...I know Meer always clings on him...what do you feel when she do that?"_

"...Hate it. Well, it's not like I'm jealous or what, just..."

"_You love him, Cagalli. You love Athrun."_

"...B-But... no, it can't be...May-Maybe I like him but...love him...isn't it too early for to feel that? It hasn't been even a month..." She stammered. She had expected the result of 'the quiz' to be like this but it was stil hard for her to believe.

"_Cagalli, I only knew Meyrin for two days before I fell in love with her."_

"But-"

"_Oh, come on, Cagalli, accept it. Athrun is perfect for you. But... Cagalli, if you are serious about Athrun, I want to warn you something..."_

"What?"

"_Meyrin. She had locked her sight on Athrun. Maybe she will do something worse to you if she know about this."_

"...I just don't know how to face him tomorrow..."

"_Hahahaha...You know what, Cagalli? You are acting like he just kissed your lips! Don't worry, treat him like always. I must hung up now, see you tomorrow."_

"See you..."

After cutting of the line, Cagalli lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was still unsure about her feeling towards Athrun. She must admit that sometimes, she couldn't stop herself glancing at him. He was very handsome on her sight. And when he smiled, she would immediately feel hot around her face. Even though she tried to control herself not to blush, sometimes she couldn't help but to blush.

"_**Yeah, and if you accepted Auel's offer, someone here would be hurt..."**_

She still could remember what Lacus said earlier; if she accepted Auel's offer, someone, among them, would be hurt. She knew Lacus meant Athrun, since it couldn't be herself or Kira. And Athrun showed it himself that he was the one who Lacus talked about. His blush and reaction told Cagalli everything.

"...So...he loves me too?...OMG...I wish he didn't kiss me...Now I feel very uncomfortable..."

**Ja! (Momiji's quote) How is it? I hope it isn't boring. Please review and tell me what do you think! And forgive me for any typo, grammar and spelling mistakes, okay?**

**-Mayu **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya! Mayu's here! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been very, very busy this lately and a good news for you all, I've got a beta reader! It's whitelilies! She helped me with this chapter. So I hope you all will support her too. And also, please enjoy with this chapter!**

**Chapter 5 of Double Twin**

"...And...and you know, Kira, the girl entered the male's washroom...Hahahaha..."

Kira laughed along Lacus. "I've watched that part too...so funny! That girl sure has something wrong in her head...and...and the hero, um...what's his name...oh yeah, Min Zhe, he was also shocked when he realized the heroine was watching him doing…you-know-what..."

The two were walking to school together like always. While walking, they talked about their favourite Korean drama, "My 19 Year Old Sister-In-Law". Their twins also walked with them but both Athrun and Cagalli didn't say a word since they met. At first, Kira and Lacus tried to ask them what was wrong but none of them said something. Even though they had given up asking the two now, they still wondered what the matter was.

"I'm began to worry, Kira...Athrun has been acting weird since last night. I thought he would be normal after meeting both of you but he's getting worse. I wonder why..." Lacus whispered.

"Lacus, I don't think it is a big matter if Athrun keeps quiet like that but Cagalli has never been like this since she was born. She only shuts up when she sleeps but now... I really don't know why...Even Mom and Dad worry about her. It is so unlike Cagalli to miss a meal but she didn't eat dinner last night and locked herself in her room until this morning. If only you know how worried I am, Lacus..."

Kira replied, whispering as well. There wasn't a need to whisper because the other two would not hear them. They seemed to be sinking deep into their own thoughts. Both of their faces were red like they were having fever. Suddenly...

"Hello! Good morning, guys!"

Four pairs of eyes looked in one direction. A guy with soft blue hair was waving at them cheerfully as he approached them. Cagalli's heart leapt; her saviour arrived. She waved back. "Auel!"

Auel walked with them, or to be exact, beside Cagalli. Kira, for the first time since he knew Auel, felt glad he was there. Cagalli returned to the normal Cagalli, smiling cheerfully and talking a lot. But to Lacus' and Kira's astonishment, she only talked to Auel. Meanwhile, Athrun looked no better when Auel came. He didn't even reply when Auel greeted him and looked grumpier than before.

"What?! You have the VCD of "He Was Cool!" Oh my God! I've been dying to watch that movie for three years! My friend said the story's very funny, is that true? Can you lend me that VCD?" Cagalli suddenly squealed making Lacus and Kira, who were thinking quietly, jump out of their skin.

The soft blue-haired guy smiled and nodded. "Sure. Yeah, it's very funny. I couldn't help but to laugh every time I watched it. I'll bring it tomorrow. Oh yeah, Cagalli, there's something personal I want to talk to you about. Mind if we walk faster than this lot?"

Kira rolled his eyes, disapproving. "Hey! I thought you decided to be just his _friend_, sis." He said warningly.

Cagalli glared at her twin brother with hands on her hips. "Yeah and now we're friends. If you could throw me away from your room just to talk to Lacus about something in private, why can't I talk with Auel about something personal?"

"Do you keep something secret from me, sis? Athrun, you know about it, don't you? Tell me!" Kira was looking at Athrun now with slight anger.

Athrun seemed startled when his name was brought into the argument. He immediately shook his head. He really didn't know what Auel wanted to say to Cagalli and he wanted to know as well. "No, I don't."

"But you both are acting very weird. Bro, I won't forgive you if you keep something from me. We've promised, right? Don't think I didn't notice, you blushed every time I mentioned Cagalli's name. This sure has something to do with her. And Auel, I know you know about it. Tell me and Kira." Lacus stated seriously. She hardly called Athrun 'bro'. When she called him that, it meant she wasn't playing around.

Auel glanced at Cagalli and saw her shaking her head sternly. Then, he rolled his sapphire eyes to Athrun, who was blushing slightly but looked a bit upset. Auel turned to Lacus, wearing his unconvincing smile. "...Er...sorry, guys. I don't think I can tell you two."

Lacus pouted and looked at Kira, who frowned. He didn't say anything but stared at Cagalli meaningfully. Cagalli avoided his look. She decided not to tell Kira about Athrun kissing her and felt glad that Athrun didn't tell Lacus. She didn't eat anything last night because she didn't have an appetite. The vision of Athrun kissing her played in her head repeatedly.

Auel was right; he only kissed her cheek but she acted like he kissed her lips. But she couldn't help it. And now, she felt very shy walking beside him. How she wished he didn't kiss her...

Grabbing Auel's arm, Cagalli turned to Kira. "Sorry, bro but I can't tell you. See you at school. Let's go, Auel!" And she dashed, pulling Auel to run with her, leaving them behind.

**-Athrun POV-**

I thought Cagalli told that git about what I did yesterday.

Shoot! I was very, very glad she didn't tell Kira but why must she tell him?! ... I don't know...this felt like jealousy...She didn't say anything to me this morning, no even a good morning. But when that git came, she immediately became cheerfully.

She said she gave up on him but she didn't look like it. I just wished I didn't kiss her yesterday...I didn't even know what the meaning was, actually. It happened too fast...Maybe it meant I loved her but it's too early for me to fall for her isn't it? It hasn't been a month yet. If so, why did I kiss her? Geez...I shouldn't feel this nervous, should I? I just kissed her on the cheek...but I've never kissed a girl like her that was why it was very special for me.

I could feel Lacus and Kira looking at me. I was very, very glad they didn't know about it. Kira might kill me if he knew and Lacus...I was sure she would tell Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma and everyone who knew me...

"Don't look at me like that. I really didn't know what Neider meant by something personal." I said when Kira opened his mouth to say something.

Kira closed his mouth and started walking again. He looked offended but it wasn't my fault. I was telling the truth. I didn't know what that 'something personal' was. We three continued to walk in silence. I didn't feel comfortable but I thought this was the best for the situation now.

* * *

"Phew...thanks a lot, Auel...Honestly, I don't know what to do if I stayed with them. Kira and Lacus don't know about the incident and I don't know how to face Athrun. I feel so, so shy!" said Cagalli when they were far from the other three. She was no longer running but walking slowly with Auel beside her.

Auel shrugged. "Well, I could see that. But Cagalli, it's just a kiss on cheek. Don't be such an innocent child. Maybe he didn't mean anything..." He stopped talking when he felt a dark aura from the side. He gulped.

Cagalli stopped walking and put her hands on hips as she glared at the guy in front of her. "Hey! What kind of guy kisses a girl for no reason?" She demanded.

"I don't know, of course but it's just a kiss. A kiss can mean anything, Cagalli. Do you know that Amazon women kiss their opponent to tell that she had sworn to defeat the opponent? And..."

"Stop there, okay? I don't want to hear some stupid lies from you. I know you get that so-called fact from the anime Ranma ½ but I don't believe it. But Auel..." Her voice sounded desperate suddenly. " Athrun is not that type of guy. You saw how he reacted when a girl touched him! I don't think he's one of the guys who kisses a girl just because he wants to. So what should I do?"

The soft blue-haired frowned. He didn't like to be cut off while talking. "I think you should just forget about the incident and pretend that nothing had happe..."

"NO WAY I CAN FORGET!" Cagalli screamed, cutting him off once again.

This time, she really made Auel's temper raise. "Don't cut off while I'm talking!"

There was a silence after that. Auel looked away from Cagalli's gaze. He regretted for shouting at her but he really didn't like someone cut him off. Cagalli at the other hand, looked down. Deep inside her heart, she felt angry at Auel for shouting at her but it wasn't his fault entirely. She was wrong too; she shouldn't have cut him off.

"Gomen."

The two looked at themselves and burst out laughing. It was a coincidence that they said the same word at the same time. Cagalli wiped her tears as she laughed. "...Such a coincidence, right Auel?"

"Yeah...maybe we have something in common. Hey, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Auel replied as he looked at his watch.

The blond smirked as her amber eyes shone mischievously. "What if we have a race? Whoever loses has treat the other for lunch, okay? 1, 2, 3, GO!" And she dashed off, leaving the blinking Auel behind.

"Hey! Cagalli! That's not fair!" Shouted Auel, running at full speed to catch up with Cagalli, who disappeared quickly from his sight.

* * *

"Good morning, Athy!" Greeted Meer, smiling cheerfully as soon as she detected Athrun's presence in the class.

Athrun didn't return the smile but put his bag on his seat and sat down. He glanced at Cagalli's empty seat. Only her bag was there. "Morning, where's Cagalli?"

Meer sat on Cagalli's seat and looked around the class. "Well...I saw her with Auel just now. I heard she said something about inviting Auel to hang out with her friends. If I'm not mistaken, she came with Auel just now. I thought she always walks with you? ...I mean, well...you, Lacus, Kira and her always walk to school together, right? What's wrong this morning?"

Letting go a sigh, Athrun looked at Kira and Lacus. They were checking each other homework. He faced Meer and sighed again. "...I also don't know...Nothing is wrong, actually. Neider came along and walked with us this morning and then he said he had something to tell Cagalli privately so we separated."

"Oh...I see...So there's something between them, huh? I always thought so...Kira was right then; Cagalli can seduce anyone. So that's why Auel ditched Meyrin so suddenly..." Meer muttered slowly. "Poor Yuuna...he has no chance, then...No one has a chance if Auel's got her..."

Meer's comment made Athrun's temper rise. "There's nothing between them, Meer! Cagalli told us, I mean, me, Kira and Lacus that she gave up on Neider. She never seduced him and she is not the reason why Neider ditched Meyrin!" He said loudly.

The pink-haired girl threw him an odd look at what he said. Athrun gulped. He wondered if he the choice of words were not the best ones. "What's wrong with you, Athy? You never been like this since...err...since I knew you. You..., ah, I know! Athy, you like Ca..." She couldn't finish the sentence since the bell rang.

"We'll talk later then, Athy." She said, going to her own seat as Cagalli and Auel bursted into the classroom, panting slightly.

Both Athrun and Cagalli didn't say anything to each other even though their seats were next to the other. Athrun paid full attention to the lesson while Cagalli simply played with her pen behind her book. They glanced at each other sometimes but not a word came out from their mouth. Their eyes met several times but they would immediately turn away and blush. They only stopped doing that when the bell for recess rang.

Cagalli stood up as soon as the teacher stepped out from the class. She put all her stuff into her bag before waving at a certain guy. "Auel! Don't pretend to forget, okay? You lost this morning, you must treat me!"

Auel approached her with a smile on his handsome face. "Okay, okay...Ask Lacus and Kira to join us or the rumors about us will get worse. Oh yeah, Athrun, join us." He said, looking at Athrun.

"No thanks. I promised Meer I will have lunch with her. See you later." replied Athrun coldly as he walked pass him.

Cagalli's eyes widened. Jealousy attacked her heart. Since when is he close Meer? If she wasn't mistaken, he never liked her! "What he's doing with her..."

"Jealous, huh?" Auel smirked when seeing the look on Cagalli's face.

The blonde blushed. "No, I'm not! Let's go, I'm starving!"

* * *

"I wonder if snow will fall today..." Meer randomly wondered.

"Huh?"

Meer sighed again, looking around the crowded canteen. "Well...I never thought you will ask me to have lunch with you alone. But I know..." Her eyes were at Athrun now.

"...there's something wrong with you today. I am not forcing but if you think I can help, just tell me. If...If I can't help...you can just tell me, so you don't have to bear it all alone. I'm your friend, Athy..."

Athrun stared at his bento, thinking about what Meer said. So it was obvious that he looked like problems were plaguing him. If it wasn't, Meer wouldn't have noticed it. He had to admit, he felt very distressed that even Lacus' hand-made bento couldn't attract him to eat.

Besides thinking what the kiss meant, Athrun had another problem. He wanted to know what Cagalli felt about it. Was she angry with him because of it or was she happy? He couldn't possibly ask her but maybe Meer could tell him what she thought as a girl. But... should he tell Meer?

"...Um...Meer...if someone...someone that you see as your friend kissed you suddenly, what would you feel? I mean...would you angry with him? And I don't mean he kissed you on the lips, mind you. Only at cheek but...what would you feel?" He asked.

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes for a while. She finished her ramen but Athrun's bento was still full. She spoke after some moments, eyes still closed. "Well...I don't mind if it is just a friendly kiss...but if I have a special boyfriend, maybe I'll be angry. My boyfriend l would be jealous even though it's just a kiss on cheek...but I'm single..."

"...A friendly kiss?" Athrun blinked. "But...do friends kiss? I mean, friends are just friends, right?"

"Well...take me and Yuuna for example. We're not a couple but sometimes, he'd kiss my cheek just for fun. I wouldn't mind 'cause I know he didn't mean anything. He always does that when I'm upset or sad...Like I said earlier, I wouldn't mind but it will be different if I have a boyfriend...I mean, my boyfriend sure will not like it if he find out that another guy has kissed me even if it was on the cheek." Meer took a breath after explaining.

The reply answered both the questions in Athrun's head. "So it's just a friendly kiss...I only wanted to comfort her...Yeah, that must be the reason... And she doesn't mind at all..." He whispered.

Meer stared at the blue-haired guy with interest. "Eh? What did you say? Athy, did you...did you kiss someone?"

The blue-haired guy shook his head nervously. He would never tell Meer about it. "...Err...I didn't...I didn't say anything about that...really...um..." And again, he was saved by the bell.

**

* * *

-Athrun POV-**

Finally, the last class for today. Since the first class after recess, I've been thinking about what Meer said. My kiss was just a friendly kiss...It didn't mean anything, yes, it really didn't.

But...did Cagalli really think like Meer? Or did she think I meant something by that kiss? Honestly, I myself am not sure whether or not to believe what Meer said but...I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand it. I want to talk to her, to smile at her and to laugh with her like usual.

She's been ignoring me since this morning and I noticed she blushed a lot today, She was so cute...wait, no, this wasn't the matter! Her face looked distressed like she was having problems. I noticed this because I kept glancing at her since our first class. I pretended to look at the teacher every time she caught me. I just hope I didn't blush but it isn't very likely.

I saw her with Neider ALONE this recess before I asked Meer's opinion about my problem. First they were having lunch with Kira and Lacus but then they left. I wondered how Kira let them go easily like that. He was very protective. I wanted to follow them but Meer was there looking at me with glazed eyes. I couldn't believe it, how could I invite her?

But she helped me, hadn't she? Maybe Cagalli was offended by the kiss...well, I was sure Neider knew about it and I didn't think he was pleased...

Wait...Neider knew about it...and her face looked distraught...Oh no! Why didn't I realize it earlier? Of course she looked distressed. Of course she was offended by the kiss! Neider must've been very jealous when he knew of me kissing her. So...So there was something between them? And she lied us when she said she gave up on Neider? Why did she do that?

No, it wasn't the matter now. The matter is that I can't concentrate on my studies if things keep going like this. I came to school to study, not to find a girlfriend. Cagalli was only my friend and she would stay like that forever. Her relationship with Neider isn't my business. I just want to be her friend like before. That was why, I must explain everything to her, tell her that the kiss meant nothing and everything would become normal. Yeah, it was the only way...

When the bell rang, I turned Cagalli who, much to my despair wasn't alone. Neider, Kira and Lacus were with her, discussing about what to do after school. I wondered why they didn't ask me to join them but it wasn't the matter right now. I sighed. If possible, I didn't want anyone to know about what I'm going to say. But I must do it. My studying is more important than love. And I'm sure...she's dying to hear it so she can get rid of Neider's jealousy...

"Um...Cagalli?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you, privately. Can we...um...go to a less-crowded place?" I asked, avoiding everyone's gaze. But I could see she was beaming. I knew it...she expected me to say this earlier...

"Well, go on, you two. We will wait at the front gate, okay?" Neider said, smiling widely as he pushed Cagalli towards me and pulled both Kira and Lacus to go out from the class. I saw Lacus throw me an unsatisfied look but I didn't care about it now. I would tell her after everything was settled. I couldn't possibly keep such a secret from her.

Turning to the blonde beside me, I found her blushing. Weird. Why did she blush? "Um...shall we go, then?" I didn't know what I was doing but I offered my hand, which she accepted.

We went to an empty block, the same block where we witnessed Auel and Meyrin's argument. I let go of her hand and leaned against the wall while she stood in front me. She was unusual cute today; I've never seen her look so timid before. A new feeling stepped into my heart. Instead of explaining to her, I felt urge to tell her how I felt. I like her very much, maybe I would love her more than a friend sooner or later. Or...maybe I've fallen for her. That was why I kissed her yesterday...

NO! What was I thinking! It was just a friendly kiss. I just wanted to comfort her and I didn't know what I was doing at the time! It was just a friendly gesture, yeah, it was! I must tell her the truth now!

"Um...that...I want to tell you about...my kiss yesterday..." I didn't know why but my heart started to beat faster. "I know it was just a kiss at cheek but...it was very special for me..."

Wait! This wasn't in the script! What the hell was I talking about! "But...I'm sorry..." Now, why should I apologize! "It..it was just a friendly kiss...it had no meaning, really...So, I hope...we can be friends back...like bef..." My words stopped there.

If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a tear rolled down her cheek. She immediately rubbed her eyes but I was sure she shed a tear just now. I began to panic. What had I done? I didn't mean to make her cry, it was the last thing I wanted to do in this world. I pulled her closer, attempting to hug her but she pushed me slowly. I could feel her hand trembling.

"It's okay...I'm alright, really. I understand. Of course we can be friends...we are friends all this time, aren't we?" She said, her voice sounded cheerful as it always was and her eyes were dry with no tears now.

"But...why? Why, Cagalli? I didn't mean...I never mean to hurt you. Why did you cry? I thought you will be delighted...you and Auel..." I couldn't finish my words again.

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "Hey, do you think I was actually crying? Well, it's just...some dusk flew into my eyes, okay? Me and Auel? What do you mean by that? We are nothing, okay? He is only a friend, just like you. Anyway, can you go with the others first? I...I have something to do…"

I was reluctant to leave her alone but her eyes told me she really wanted me to go. Well, I had done it. We could be friendly after this. But yet, I felt another feeling inside my heart. It felt like guilt but I had nothing to feel guilty for. I had done what I should, even though I knew she didn't tell me the truth about her and Neider. But again, her relationship with Neider wasn't my business. "Okay, then...But make sure you catch up with us later. Kira sure will worry if you don't."

"Okay."

**-end of Athrun POV-**

* * *

As soon as Athrun disappeared, Auel came out from behind the block. He had been hiding there since Athrun brought Cagalli to the place. He told Lacus and Kira that he left a notebook in their class room and wanted to get it but actually, he followed Athrun and Cagalli. He had no idea why but he just felt something would happen and Cagalli might need him. And he was indeed true...

"Cagalli..."

Cagalli looked up; her sight fell onto Auel's sad face. She didn't know what else to do. Before she knew it, she had thrown herself into Auel's arm and hugged him tightly as her tears fell down uncontrollably. Auel simply hugged her back and caressed her hair to comfort her. He understood her feelings.

In fact, he knew very well why Cagalli felt so sad…She realized she loved Athrun more than a friend, and she thought Athrun felt it too. She expected Athrun was going to confess to her when he asked to speak alone with her. But unfortunately, she was wrong.

Instead, Athrun broke her heart to pieces when he said he meant nothing by the kiss. Both Cagalli and Auel were already sure Athrun would tell Cagalli his feeling eventually but none of them ever thought he would say the opposite.

"...I don't believe it, Auel...he said...he meant nothing..." muttered Cagalli sadly in her sobs.

Auel hugged her even tighter. He didn't mind even though he could feel his shoulder was wet now. Kissing Cagalli's head softly, he could smell the sweet smell of her hair. "It's okay...it's okay, Cagalli...I'm here...I'll always support you..."

'_Stupid Athrun...If I were you, I'd have never done this to her...She is too sweet, too perfect to deserve this...'_

**How it it? Better, right? Again, thanks for my lovely beta reader! Now, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, you all! Sorry for the late update. Thanks to everyone who did review for the previous chapter. And millions of thanks I want to say to my beta-reader, Lily. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

****

_Knock, knock..._

It was 11 o'clock in the morning, a bright and nice Saturday morning. Cagalli was playing on her Gameboy Advance when someone banged on the door. She frowned. It was probably Kira, who wanted to tease her with the newest contraption he got. He always did things that.

Sometimes he would put insects in her fresh laundry or hang them on her door. She didn't know what it was now. Reluctantly, she dragged her feet to open the door with a sour face.

"What, Kira?"

Kira grinned as he entered the room. "Nothing. Just want to tell you something. Lacus invited us to go to her house this evening. What do you say?" He asked, sitting on Cagalli's bed.

Cagalli's expression changed at once. Lacus' home meant Athrun's home and Athrun was the least person she wanted to see. She closed the door and sat beside Kira who was still waiting for an answer.

Then she muttered, staring at her own lap, "...I don't think I want to go. You go alone, Kira."

Her twin stared at her frowning face before frowning too. He noticed Cagalli was avoiding Athrun lately. She spent most of her times at school away from him and avoiding Kira and Lacus as well. She even changed her seat and sat beside Auel instead of Athrun.

At home she acted normal but Kira knew there was something wrong with her but didn't know what. He was very worried.

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you? Lacus, Athrun and I are worried! Athrun told me he always sees you with Auel and the rumours about you two are getting worse! That's what Athrun said anyway."

" Athrun, Athrun, Athrun...! Can't you talk about someone else? And he's worried about me? Don't kid around with me, I know he wouldn't be. Yeah, I hang out with Auel, Sting, Shani and Clotho. You are my brother, Kira, so you know me better than anyone else in this world. You know what happened between me and Auel. Don't listen to rumours. And besides, I'm perfectly alright and nothing is wrong with me." Cagalli stopped.

"...So Lacus was right. It has something to do with Athrun, hasn't it? Tell me what happened when he asked to speak alone with you? Lacus said she asked him about that over and over but he refused to tell anyone. But he looked very worried.

"Yeah, I know I'm your brother and I know you better than anyone else so please, please, and please, Cagalli, tell me your problems. Don't you remember what I told you before? Your problem is mine. If you want me to keep it secret, I will. I won't tell anyone, including Mom, Dad and Lacus. Just tell me what it is."

Kira said solemnly as he took Cagalli's hand in his and held it tightly. He tried to catch Cagalli's eyes but she turned away from his gaze.

The girl bit her lips, her amber eyes brimmed with tears but she tried her best to hold it. But it was hard. She never kept secrets from Kira and she knew she couldn't. And suddenly, without warning, her tears burst out and she collapsed in Kira's arms, crying uncontrollably.

"...Think, Kira, if someone you love kissed you suddenly and then she said she meant nothing with it...How would you feel?" She asked between her sobs.

The brunette caressed Cagalli's hair softly even though he was actually furious. He swore the first thing he would do when arriving at Lacus' house was kill Athrun for kissing his sister. "Athrun kissed you? When? And he said it meant nothing?"

Nodding, Cagalli's tears fell harder.

"...That Monday, remember? When we left both of you to talk. And the next day, when we talked alone, he said it was just a friendly kiss...Funny, right, Kira? Athrun is not my type of guy and I just knew him for two weeks or so...but now, I'm crying because of him...It's just a kiss on the cheek but it feels so meaningful for me...I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"...No, you are not. Athrun is stupid, not you...You like him, right, Cagalli? I know, it's quite obvious...You and Athrun...Lacus always said there's something between you two but honestly now I don't want someone that stupid to be my brother-in-law.

"So, that's your problem, then? If you told me earlier, I would have spent more time at school with you. I mean, we can eat lunch alone, Lacus can eat with her twin..."

The blonde let go of Kira's arm at once, her face looked stern even though her eyes were swollen. "No! I know about what happened between you and Lacus; you can't hide it from me. Don't hurt Lacus because of me, alright? I won't forgive you if you do. I'm alright on my own and I have my friends with me. Don't mind me, okay? And promise me you won't tell anyone about this, Lacus as well." She said.

Kira smiled and nodded. He leaned closer and kissed his sister on the forehead. "Okay but if you need help, just tell me. For me, you are more important than anyone in this world, Cagalli..."

* * *

"Ehh?!"

Athrun turned around to look at Lacus, who sat beside him, with narrowed eyes. They were doing their usual weekend morning revision in their study. Lacus' shout shocked Athrun. They were always very serious when revising.

"What's wrong, Lacus? Don't scream like that suddenly; you gave me such a fright!"

Lacus chuckled. "...Sorry but look at this, I can't get the right answer no matter how many times I try! I think I've done it right!" She complained.

"Let me take a look at it." Athrun mumbled as he snatched the book from Lacus' hand. He stared at it for a while before hitting her head with it.

The pink-haired girl muttered an 'ouch' and rubbed her head childishly as she pouted at her twin. "What was that for!" She wailed.

Her twin slammed the book on her face. "Look at it carefully! Twelve times two is twenty-four, not thirty-six, you idiot! Geez...how can you do such a stupid mistake? So unlike you!" He grumbled, staring back at his book.

Grinning sheepishly, Lacus scratched her nose using the tip of her pen.

"Sorry...Can't we just skip today's session, Athrun? I can't concentrate...keep thinking about what I should wear this evening or what I cook should...let's skip, ne, Athrun? There's no use to do revisions if I can't concentrate, right?"

"Try telling Mom about that. I'll agree if she says so. And what the hell is happening this evening?" Athrun asked coldly, still not taking his eyes off of his thick Math book.

"Well, I invited Kira and Cagalli to come here this evening! We've gone to their house so it's their turn to visit ours. Mom allowed me to invite them but I must do my morning revision like always. I don't think she will agree even if I beg her to skip revision. But maybe she will, Athrun...if you ask her. Oh, come on, Athrun... you must get prepared too. It's hard to meet Cagalli lately...You must want to impress her, don't you, Athrun?"

Cagalli's name stunned Athrun for a while. He stopped writing and stared at his book blankly, muttering "Yeah...it's hard to meet her now..."

"I know, you miss her, right?" Lacus teased. She ignored her book completely.

Athrun shrugged and tried to hide his frown as he returned to his books. "Why should I? We know the rumours about her and Neider are true. I saw them myself, Lacus, so I won't be stupid enough to keep feelings towards someone else's girlfriend."

Lacus sighed. She tried to make Athrun confess he loved Cagalli but he was too clever to fall into her traps. But Lacus wasn't stupid either. She noticed Athrun would frown every time Auel and Cagalli were mentioned.

"...Whatever you say, it won't change the fact you like Cagalli more than a friend. Rumours are just rumours. But I'm afraid she will fall in love with Auel for real if you keep being ignorant like this. Can't you see how worried I am about you?"

"Lacus..." Athrun said slowly as he turned and stared at Lacus solemnly. "I don't care about Cagalli, got it? Even if I do, it's just because she's my friend. Her relationship with Neider isn't my business. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the one who should worry about you. I know Kira is a good guy but I'll have a talk with him later. And now, tell me...how did it happen? I don't know anything about it...suddenly; you tell me and Mom you already have a boyfriend. Tell me the story."

"Okay, it started like this..."

**-flashback-**

_"Kira?"_

_Kira blinked at Lacus. He seemed to have just woken up from a deep slumber. "Ah, yes, Lacus?"_

_Lacus sighed and closed her book. They were at the school library, doing some research for their class project. But Lacus noticed that Kira was staring at the same page since he started reading and his face looked troubled. So she thought she ought to ask._

_"Are you alright? You are not actually reading, are you? You are staring at the same page."_

_"Oh...yeah...?" Kira muttered, blushing slightly as he looked at his book. He never thought Lacus was staring at him._

_"...I'm sorry, it's just...I can't concentrate on reading right now. Could we just...borrow the books and read them at home? You can ask for Athrun's help and we'll share the information tomorrow. What do you say, Lacus?"_

_The pink-haired girl thought for a while. To be honest, she was reluctant to accept Kira's suggestion since it was very hard for them to spend time alone like this. They were alone right now because Athrun had his soccer practice. She enjoyed the moments with Kira very much even though lately he didn't talk a lot like he was used to. Just being with him made her feel very happy but now, he wanted to leave very early._

_Unwillingly, Lacus drew a smile. "...Okay if you say so. But you must take me home, okay? Let's go."_

_The two walked out from the library after borrowing the books. Kira was still wearing his expressionless face while Lacus kept glancing at him secretly. She didn't know what was wrong with him actually. Usually, they would talk about a lot of things. Unable to stand it any longer, Lacus decided to open her mouth._

_"Kira...maybe this is none of my business but it really bothers me, you know...um...why, is there something wrong?" She asked with concern._

_"Ah?" Kira blinked and blushed. Again, Lacus caught him day-dreaming. "Ah, well...um, Lacus can we...can we go to a quiet place? Like a park or somewhere like that? I have something to share with you...it's my problem but...you seem to want to know..."_

_"Of course I want to! You are my friend!" Lacus said rather angrily but was very happy; finally Kira wanted to share his problem with her._

_"There is a park around here if I'm not mistaken. The park is called Odagiri Park. Let's go, we can talk in private there; it's getting late so I don't think kids are there right now!"_

_Lacus pulled Kira's hand and walked cheerfully. Kira followed, staring at her at the same time. He wondered how Lacus could be that happy after knowing he had problems. She was supposed to feel sad. She didn't feel happy because he had problems, did she?_

_When they arrived at Odagiri Park, Kira realized what Lacus said was true. There was no one there but them. They chose a bench nearby and sat. Soon as they were seated, Lacus turned her head to look at Kira's face, no longer smiling. She asked slowly,_

_"So what is the problem?"_

_The male brunette sighed and took a deep breath. "Well...this is about Cagalli. I think you noticed it too...she is avoiding us. I'm so worried... she never been like this before. I tried to ask her about it but she kept saying she was alright. And the rumours about her and Auel are getting worse. I wish I can help her, Lacus...no matter what is her problem is...She is my only sister, my only sibling..." __He said solemnly._

_Lacus didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly she said, "I understand your feelings, Kira...it's normal if you are worried about your twin...I read an article saying twins always have some close bond between them...I'll feel like that too if Athrun acted like that...But I'm sure Cagalli is alright, I mean, she doesn't look sick. And I don't think she avoids us. She only avoids Athrun."_

_"Athrun?" Kira blinked. "She only avoids Athrun? I don't understand. What do you mean?"_

_The pink-haired girl sighed softly and gazed at the scenery in front of her._

_"Well...I think you didn't notice it because Athrun acts very normal at school. But at home, he's different. He looks very troubled. Sometimes he seems like wanting to say something but nothing comes out. I ask if it's about Cagalli, but he doesn't answer me. I think they are keeping something from us Kira, or else, they wouldn't be acting this weird. Athrun never cared about girls before but he's different now. You saw how he reacted when Cagalli moved to sit beside Auel."_

_Of course he did. Kira couldn't forget Athrun's widened eyes, staring at Cagalli after she told him she got the teacher's permission to change her seat. Athrun looked very frustrated. Even though he said it was alright, Kira knew it wasn't. Now, he sat beside Miguel but obviously didn't like him._

_"So..." Kira said, looking at Lacus. "Something happened at that time when Athrun talked to Cagalli alone? Yeah, it must be like that...But isn't it funny, Lacus?"_

_"Funny?"_

_The brunette chuckled and stretched his hands. "Yeah, it's funny, Even though our twins are um...not friendly to each other anymore but we still as friendly as before. And if you didn't notice, Lacus, we are getting closer and closer as the days pass..."_

_A blush appeared on Lacus' face. She immediately looked down and then glanced at Kira shyly. "Are you...um...Kira are you...are you seeing me as your friend? I mean...have you...other feelings towards me?" She asked with her voice quiet enough to make Kira strain his ears._

_There wasn't an answer from Kira. He looked at Lacus as he never saw her before. Lacus frowned. She expected the situation to be like that._

_"It's...It's okay if you don't, you know, Kira. Flay...I know you like Flay, she's very kind and pretty. Don't worry, I don't mind it. Just forget what I said just now."_

_"Flay?" Kira muttered and frowned. "Flay? What are you talking about, Lacus? I like Flay? Flay is just a friend! But you...you..." His stopped as he looked for the right words to say._

_"You...You're different, Lacus I...I like you, no, I love you, Lacus!"_

_The time seemed to freeze._

_Lacus' mouth and eyes were widened in shock. She realized it after five minutes. Covering her gaping mouth with trembling hands, tears fell down her cheeks. Kira leaned closer and pulled her into a deep hug. He caressed her pink hair._

_"Please, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"S-Sure."_

_A word for an answer was enough for Kira. He suddenly felt very happy; finally he had a girlfriend. All this time he only dreamed to have one. Even though he had a lot of girl friends at his school, none of them attracted him. Now he realized how lucky he was when Cagalli bumped with Athrun earlier._

_He broke the hug after a while and stared deep into Lacus' baby blue eyes. He blushed slightly as he found out how close their faces were. Closing his eyes, he brushed his lips on Lacus', kissing a girl for the first time in his life..._

**-end flashback-**

"...So that's the story…He kissed you..." Athrun muttered darkly. "..._He kissed you_..."

His sister gulped. She crawled closer to Athrun and held his hand.

"Oh, Athrun, don't be like that, please. Kira just...well, he is my boyfriend now, what's wrong if he kisses me? Honestly, I think this is the right time for you to stop being so childish. I mean...just find yourself a girlfriend so you don't feel so bad about me."

Athrun frowned at Lacus' words. But he knew she was right. He wouldn't feel bad if he himself had a girlfriend. An image of Cagalli appeared in his mind suddenly, making him to blush. "Yeah, if only Cagalli and I also can be like that..."

"AHA! I heard that! You love Cagalli, you said it yourself!" Lacus exclaimed as she clapped her hands happily. "Athrun loves Cagalli, Athrun loves Cagalli!" She taunted.

But Athrun didn't find it funny. Glaring at Lacus, he banged the table with a thick book, killing Lacus' chant at once.

"I'm just saying if only we could be as friendly as before! You know I'm not stupid enough to love someone who obviously loves someone else. If you don't continue with your revision, I'll tell mom to do something with your date with Kira this evening!"

Lacus pouted, saying something under her breath and opened her books again. The room fell into silence again with only the sound of writing could be heard.

* * *

Auel was reading Hot Gimmick, one of his favourite mangas, by Aihara Miki, when someone knocked the door.

"Auel, may I come in?" His mother's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Yeah." Auel answered while wondering what happened. He rarely met his mother during weekends and couldn't remember when she last time entered his room.

The door was opened slowly to reveal Mrs. Neider's pretty face. She entered the room and closed the door.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked softly, sitting on Auel's bed at the front of him.

"Nope, no at all. What's the matter, Mom?"Auel asked her in return, closing the manga .

Mrs. Neider took a deep breath and stared at her one and only son. "I've been transferred."

The three words didn't have an effect on Auel at first. He narrowed his eyes lazily and continued reading his manga.

"Oh, congrats, where do..." He froze and suddenly, his mouth and eyes widened in shock. "We're moving? WE'RE MOVING?"

Mrs. Neider nodded. "To Lodonia."

Her son opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was shocked beyond words. This was not his first time moving to another place and leaving all his friends behind but now it was hard to leave. He didn't want to leave Cagalli.

"Auel?" Mrs Neider called softly. She took Auel's hand in hers and held it tightly. "I know how you feel but..."

"I got it; we're moving to Lodonia, where I can't contact my friends at all. Tomorrow will be my last day at Eternal High, then? Fine, I'll tell my teacher tomorrow." Auel cut off abruptly.

Mrs Neider didn't let go of Auel's hand. "I hope you understand, Auel." She said, patting Auel's hand softly. Then she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll leave you to pack your things." She walked out before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Auel sighed heavily. He had only known Cagalli for a few weeks and now, he had to leave her. He wondered how she would take the news.

Since he comforted Cagalli that day, he realized unknown feeling towards her. He noticed how cute she was and how adorable she could be. He secretly admitted to himself he had fallen in love with her. He never told her or anyone else about it. And now, he had to leave.

Hugging his knees, Auel rested his head on them. If only he could stay...

"Cagalli..."

_

* * *

Ding Dong..._

"Coming!"

Mrs. Zala walked towards the door and opened it. A handsome brunette was revealed. Mrs Zala drew a smile. "Hello, you must be Kira, right? Lacus' boyfriend? I'm her mother, Lenore Zala."

Kira bowed politely, smiling. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark purple shirt and was holding something behind his back. "Yes, my name is Kira Hibiki, Lacus' boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Mrs Zala."

"Nice to meet you too, Kira. Please come in. Lacus is still in her room, I think. Let me call her." She said, still wearing her sweet smile. She walked upstairs and knocked the door with the door.

"Lacus dear, Kira is downstairs."

"What? Okay, I'll come down in a moment..." Lacus replied from inside.

While waiting for Lacus, Kira glanced around the house. The house was bigger than his and the furniture looked expensive. It was very neat and clean. In short, it was a very beautiful house.

"Kira?"

A male voice called out to him. Kira turned and found Athrun standing in front of him.

"Athrun? Where did you come from? I didn't see you enter." Kira asked curiously. He was very sure he didn't see any sign of Athrun when he entered the room.

Athrun smiled at his best friend. "I was in the kitchen. Um...so you came alone? Lacus said she invited you and...Cagalli."

Suddenly Kira was reminded of what Cagalli told him this morning; about what Athrun did to her. His teeth gritted and he tried very hard to not destroy the flower in his hands. But he couldn't help but give Athrun a glare for the first time.

"She said she didn't want to come." He answered coldly.

"I see..." Athrun said, looking slightly disappointed. "Guess she wants to give you two privacy. Oh yeah, talking about that...I want to tell you, I approve you two but remember two things, Kira Hibiki. First, I want you to swear that you will never make out with her before you two are married. And second, don't you ever break her heart or you will suffer."

"Yeah, yeah...I swear I won't. Lacus is safe in my hand, don't worry. At least, I'm not someone who breaks someone else's heart after giving her hope." Kira replied sarcastically.

The blue haired teen looked at Kira with a shocked. Kira's tone made him feel weird. It sounded very cold and he seemed like hating him. He didn't understand why. "Kira? What are you..."

"Kira!"

Lacus suddenly appeared from upstairs. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink skirt. Her long hair was tied in a baby blue ribbon. She looked very pretty.

Kira immediately smiled. "Hi, Lacus. You look very pretty today. This is for you."

He took out a bouquet of roses from behind his back and kissed Lacus on the cheek.

Kira took the flower and blushed at the compliment and kiss. She had spent a long time to choose what she should wear and now thought it was worthwhile. "Thank you, Kira. You look handsome too. Um...where's Cagalli?"

"Um...I'm sorry, Lacus but Cagalli didn't want to come. I've tried my best to persuade her but she insisted on staying home. She sent her regards ."

Kira said, feeling slightly guilty. It was his first lie to his girlfriend. Actually he really wanted to tell Lacus the truth but a promise was a promise and he would never break it. Even now, Cagalli still kept his best interest at heart.

Just like her twin, Lacus looked disappointed. She really wanted Cagalli to come. Glancing at Athrun, she said slowly,

" Oh, I see...It's okay, then."

Athrun knew it was the best for him to leave the two alone. He didn't know why but he felt very hurt seeing Lacus and Kira so happy. He knew he couldn't envy his own twin sister but...it was hard to control.

He walked slowly towards the door, trying his best to go without Lacus' knowing. He was about to open the door when...

"Athrun, where are you going?" Lacus asked him.

"Nowhere, I just want to walk around. I'll be back in no time, don't worry. Enjoy your date, okay?" Athrun answered with reassurance as he continued his steps.

Lacus didn't feel satisfied at all with Athrun's answer but at the same time, she didn't want to force him to stay home. She understood his feelings. But now, she had two hearts to take care of. Athrun's and Kira's.

"Lacus, are you alright?" Kira asked with concern when feeling Lacus' gloom.

The pink-haired girl smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "I'm alright, Kira. Come on, I'll show you my room."

**

* * *

-Athrun's P.O.V-**

I walked slowly, aimlessly. The only places I know around here were school and Hibiki's House. There was no reason for me to school now and I really didn't want to go to Hibiki residence so I just kept walking and walking.

It felt kind of weird. I felt very relieved as soon as I left the house. I was happy that Lacus finally had a boyfriend. I knew she always want one. And Kira was my best friend so nothing was wrong. I'd said I approved them. What was wrong with me, I have no idea.

Envy. Maybe it was the most suitable word to describe my feelings. I envied Lacus. It was very strange. I was not an envious person. And Lacus was my sister. We lived together since birth. We spent most of the time together. We knew each other too well. So why must she, out of all people in this world, to be envious of?

I decided that I didn't want a girlfriend. I didn't need one. Lacus always said I would change my mind someday when I fell in love with someone. I never believed it. Never would my mind change...or did it?

All the things I said earlier were before I moved to here, before I attended Eternal High and before I met Cagalli. I couldn't deny that she changed me a bit. She was the first girl who made me blush, made me feel jealous, made me hurt, who made my heart beat faster and above all, the first girl I ever kissed, except for my mom and Lacus, of course.

I didn't know what was wrong with her either. I thought we could be perfectly friendly after I told her the truth. Well, I wasn't sure the truth was true or not but I assumed it as true. She didn't have any feelings towards me, it kind of obvious. She never really cared about me. All she cared about was that Neider.

It didn't matter if she really went out with that Neider. Um...I didn't mind much...Okay, I was hurt by the fact but when she ignored me, it hurt me even more. We went to school together with Kira and Lacus like usual but she was very quiet.

She only talked when Kira and Lacus asked her something. And whenever I tried to start a conversation with her, she would pretend she couldn't hear me. Sometimes I wondered, was I invisible to her?

And what I didn't understand was how she would be extremely cheerful when that Neider was around. I saw them once during recess; they were talking _alone_ on an empty street. She looked very happy. Why couldn't she be like that when she was with me? She even changed her seat so she wouldn't have to sit beside me anymore. Was I that bad?

Maybe it was my fault at the first place. I shouldn't have kissed her that day. If I didn't, maybe our friendship wouldn't have been like this. I didn't know whether she still saw me as her friend. But that day, I really couldn't control myself. If only she could understand...if only she knew how much I miss the old Cagalli, the one who always made me smile...

My thought stopped when I noticed a figure in front of me. She was holding her head as she was in pain and looked like she was about to faint. There was something about her that seemed familiar to me but I had no time to think what it was. I ran towards her and shouted,

"Hey, there, watch out!"

**-end of Athrun's POV-**

Athrun managed to get hold of the figure before she fell. The girl tried to stand up properly but failed. Her legs looked shaky. Athrun helped her to stand up and that was when he realized who it was.

"Cagalli!"

The blonde looked up. Amber eyes met emerald. "Athrun, it's you..."

"Cagalli, what's wrong? You look pale...Are you alright?" Athrun asked with concern. He pulled Cagalli closer and examined her. "You look thinner than before, Cagalli..."

She tried to release her arms from Athrun's grip but once again, she collapsed. Luckily Athrun managed to catch her for the second time. She looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

Athrun shook his head. "It's okay. I think we better let you sit for a while. There's a park, let's sit there. Can you walk? Um...I have no problem if you need to be carried."

Cagalli chuckled. "I know but I think I can walk. With your help, of course."

"Sure. Just walk slowly, okay? Come on."

* * *

"Your room is very pretty, Lacus. And very neat too, unlike Cagalli's room, hers is messy all the time." Kira said as he looked around Lacus' room.

The room walls were painted pink. Most of Lacus' possessions were pink in colour. Even the bed Kira was sitting on was pink. It seemed like Lacus really loved pink. There was a photo on Lacus' study desk, showing the picture of the Zala family. Another photo was hung on the wall; it was the picture of Lacus and Athrun smiling so cheerfully. They looked cute in their elementary school uniform.

"Thank you, Kira. Sorry if you don't like pink. I'm just too fond with it, that's all. At my old school, my friends called me Miss Pinky." Lacus replied, blushing slightly.

Kira chuckled. "I'll make sure no one calls you that at Eternal High. It's okay, I don't hate pink. It's nice to see some since there isn't any at all in Cagalli's room. No at all! She doesn't like pink much. She said it'd just too feminine for her."

Lacus raised her eyebrows. "She doesn't like pink? How come? I thought all girls liked pink. Maybe not as much as me but…anyway, talking about Cagalli, why she didn't want to come today? Come on; tell me...it's not nice to hide something from your own girlfriend."

The feeling of guilt attacked Kira again. He really wanted to tell Lacus the truth. But at the same time he didn't want to betray Cagalli's trust. He was really angry with Athrun. Since they were kids, Kira never let anyone make Cagalli cry. Until now, even their parents said he was too protective towards her. But he did it because he didn't want to see Cagalli hurt.

"Kira, come on. Tell me what's wrong with Cagalli?"

And now who should he choose, his girlfriend or his sister? He could see eagerness on Lacus' face. He wondered how she would feel if she knew it was Athrun who changed Cagalli.

Finally he chose his sister. He would choose his sister over everything.

"Well, she asked me to keep it secret but actually...she is not feeling well because of...that woman thing, you know...um...I bet you know what I mean, right? I didn't want to tell you in front of Athrun..." Kira explained in difficulty.

Lacus blushed a little as she nodded. The issue was always a sensitive issue for girls. "Um...I see, Kira, do you want to try my cooking?"

* * *

"Feeling better now, Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli nodded as she stared at the takoyaki on her laps. Athrun bought them for her just now and she finished half of it. Only five left now. She was really hungry and felt like finishing the rest. She was glad that there was a takoyaki stall at the park.

"What's wrong? Why don't you finish them all?"Athrun asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun chuckled. "Of course you can. I bought them for you."

The blonde finished the takoyaki in two minutes. She threw the empty container into the nearest trash can. Then she remembered something; she hadn't thanked Athrun for the takoyaki.

"Thanks, Athrun." She said, smiling.

"No problem." Athrun answered, smiling as well. It was nice to see her smile again. He hadn't seen it for quite some time. But then he turned serious. "Are you on diet or something, Cagalli? You fainted because you were hungry, right?"

Cagalli stared at her lap before nodding. "Yeah..."

"Why? You are already fit now. You don't have to be on a diet!"

"Huh, everyone says that! Auel, Kira, Mom, Dad, everyone...I know you all lied though." Cagalli said accusingly. She was bored with what everyone was telling her.

Auel's name made Athrun frown slightly but he tried to ignore his jealousy. "Well, I must say that they all are right. Why do you want to diet? I believe with your body now, Neider wouldn't dare to find another girlfriend."

It was Cagalli's turn to frown. "Auel is only my best friend. I don't care if he has a girlfriend as long as he still has time for me. Anyway, maybe you're all right. I'm gonna stop this diet right away. It tortures me."

A smile appeared on Athrun's lips. He ruffled Cagalli's hair in friendly way. "That's the Cagalli I know. Oh yeah, Caggy...I know you've been avoiding me lately. May I know why?"

"Don't call me that! Hey, Athy, tell me how many girls felt your 'friendly' kiss?" Cagalli retorted.

Athrun's face turned as red as blood. "Just one and that's you. Hey, come one, don't say it like that, it sounds like I've kissed you on the lips. Well, what Neider saod when he knew I kissed you?"

"Well, he didn't say anything much..."

"He must be angry, right? I noticed how he looked at me recently...It looked like he wanted to kill me..." Athrun cut off.

Cagalli glanced around uncomfortably. Auel was indeed angry with Athrun but she didn't want Athrun to know why. It wasn't because Athrun kissed her. She was glad that now she could finally talk to Athrun normally.

"Um...maybe. Hey, you know that Lacus and Kira are dating now, right? Don't you want to find a girlfriend, then? You don't want to lose to Lacus, do you?"

'_Then, will you be my girlfriend?'_

The question only echoed in Athrun's mind. He wanted to say it but something stopped him. "Um...well, I'm still searching...What about you? You also don't want to lose to Kira, right?"

The blonde pouted. "I don't care, I'm not in hurry. But Athrun, do you approve of them?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I? Or...you have something to tell me about Kira?" Athrun's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He began to switch into his over-protective mode.

Cagalli shook her head quickly. "No, Kira's a nice guy, really. He would never hurt Lacus. You can trust him for sure."

Laughing, Athrun ruffled Cagalli's hair again. Cagalli's earnest face looked really funny for him. "I know. You really love Kira, don't you? Won't you feel uncomfortable now he has a girlfriend? That means he can't look after you anymore, right?"

Cagalli folded her arms as she rolled her eyes towards Athrun. "Who said he won't look after me anymore? He won't change! I don't want him to change, either. I love him being an over-protective brother. I don't mind him going out with Lacus. He is still my twin brother, no matter what. That can't be changed." She said sternly.

"You two are really close..." Athrun said softly. He stared at Cagalli, smiling. "Kira is very lucky to have you as his twin sister, just like me having Lacus. No wonder he is very protective. I understand now; he doesn't want to lose his little sister."

And suddenly, without realizing, Athrun outstretched his hand, touching Cagalli's cheek and caressed it lovingly. His emerald eyes stared deep into Cagalli's amber ones. He withdrew seconds later, blushing madly.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

The blonde blushed too. She never thought Athrun would do that but couldn't deny she liked it. His hand was so soft and tender, she didn't wish him to let go her cheek. And she felt exactly the same when he touched her cheek was as same as when he kissed her cheek.

"Nah, it's okay..."

There was an awkward silence after that. Cagalli stared at her lap while Athrun examined his fingers. Both of them were speechless until...

""So...""

They looked at each other and laughed. They always watched the situation in movies but never thought they would experience it. Athrun smiled as his laughter faded. "That's funny. It's getting late, Cagalli. Let me walk you home."

"Sure, why not. It's dangerous to walk home alone now. Come on." replied Cagalli as she stood up.

They walked, leaving Odagiri Park. The sky turned from blue to orange and everywhere there were kids walking home in groups.

"Hey, Cagalli," Athrun said suddenly.

"Yes?"

You said you are good at tricking the teachers. Why don't you do some tricks tomorrow? I challenge you." Athrun said.

Cagalli thought for a while before agreeing. "Well, no problem. I think I want to try Miss Galdys. I'll tell you all about the plan tomorrow."

Athrun chuckled. "Oh, I'm waiting. Make sure it's funny."

"Of course it is! I won't let you stop laughing tomorrow, just you wait and see!"

The evening was filled with joyous laughter as the two teens walked down the street.

**That's it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! **


End file.
